Drabble requests
by ncislove
Summary: Over on my livejournal I offered some short drabbles based on a one-word prompt. Also, during the summer hiatus, we are doing a weekly prompt on the Gibbs/Abby shippers forum. All are Gibbs/Abby.
1. Observation

**(Observation) requested by driftingatdusk**

"_Squeeze your legs."_

Abby was sweating and breathing hard when he peeked around the corner. He was fairly certain she thought he wasn't home; there was no way she'd be caught dead doing this while he was around.

"_Hold it right there… you feel that, don't you?"_

She groaned and wiped the sweat from her brow and Gibbs couldn't deny the ache he felt in his groin from watching her. He wanted to rush in, to pull her away…

"_And relax."_

Gibbs moved quietly back around the corner and slipped down to his basement without a sound before Abby was back on her feet.

---

Abby's feet pounded down the basement steps and Gibbs looked up to see her in sweat pants, one of his t-shirts and a towel wrapped securely around her damp hair. "Gibbs! When did you get home? I thought I heard something down here."

"A few minutes ago, I heard you in the shower so I came down here to clean up a bit."

"Oh," Abby wrapped her arms around his neck. "You could've joined me."

"I could have, or I could join you now?" Gibbs pressed her against the hull of the boat with his body, trapping her between his arms.

"Mmm, I'd like that." Abby giggled and then kissed him. She was surprised he was so hard, so quickly. "Let's take this upstairs."

Gibbs allowed her to pull him upstairs and past the living room. He glanced over at the wii she'd installed in his living room and his eye caught the wii fit board hidden under the sofa. He smiled. He'd call her out on her workout another day. He had more important things to tend to right now.


	2. Pigeon

**(Pigeon) requested by chirugal**

"He didn't stand a chance." Abby gazed up at the window and sniffed sadly. "Gibbs, you've got to do something."

"Abby," Gibbs sighed. He was about to tell her there wasn't anything he could do, but the look on her face melted his heart so instead he reached out to her and pulled her into a hug. "We can take him and bury him in my backyard."

Abby nodded and wiped the tears from her cheeks before turning to pick up the dead bird and place him in the box she'd brought out from her lab.

---

Abby walked through the squad room, purposely trying to avoid looking at the large window that the bird had flown into the day before. It always seemed like one or two birds died each year when the windows on the building were washed each spring.

Gibbs found her in her lab a few hours later and notice the lack of music hitting his ears, and the lack of bounce in her step. "Abby?"

"Hey Gibbs, whatcha need?"

"To show you something, come with me." Gibbs tugged her towards the elevator and waited quietly for them to reach the squad room. He pulled her from the elevator, ignoring the curious looks from his team, until he had her in front of the window. "No more backyard funerals if I have anything to say about it."

Abby looked up at the large window and a huge grin spread across her face when she noticed the decals that had been placed on the glass.

"I read that it cuts down on 98.6% of collisions." Gibbs shrugged. He'd been at work an extra hour looking it up on the internet and then had stopped by three home-improvement stores before he found what he was looking for.

Abby jumped up and down clapping her hands before throwing herself into Gibbs' arms and kissing his cheek. She'd thank him more appropriately when she brought him home to her place that night.


	3. Window to her soul

**(Windows – bonus for one-sided Eric/Abby) requested by pink_thunder17**

Abby gazed longingly out the window at the swanky hotel NCIS had put her up at until she could be seen by a doctor. Only then, would they put her on a plane back to D.C. Although she couldn't see the water, NCIS would shell out for a nice hotel, but a water view was out of the question - Vance and his budget. She could hear the surf crashing against the beach that was just blocks from where she was staying and she wanted to go dip her toe in the cold Pacific, but she'd been given direct orders to stay in her room until she was told otherwise.

She was startled by the soft knock at the door, but figured it was either Hetty or Eric, maybe even Sam or Callen. She hoped it was the doctor. She needed to be back in D.C. in the safety of her lab, with her team, and her Gibbs. This was the last time she was headed anywhere for any other agency besides her own. And even then, she'd have one hand planted firmly in Gibbs.

Opening the door, she was shocked to see Gibbs leaning casually against the door frame.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!" She launched herself into his arms, and he stumbled backwards until his back hit the wall behind him.

"Miss me, Abbs?"

"I'm never going anywhere without you ever again!"

Gibbs chuckled. "I could live with that."

Abby pulled back, her smile slowly fading from her lips. "I'm sorry I almost died."

"Shhh, I don't want to hear it. Let's go inside. I need to check for myself that you're really okay."

---

Eric watched as Abby and her Special Agent Gibbs stumbled backwards until they hit the wall. He didn't think anyone had ever looked so relieved to see him, as Abby looked when she saw Gibbs. On paper, he and Abby were perfect for each other – the both signed, they both loved computers, and they both preferred to steer clear of typical main-stream hangout spots. But when he watched the relief that flickered across Abby's face at the sight of Gibbs, he realized that she hadn't given him half of that when she first saw him after she had been saved.

If Abby's eyes were the windows to her soul, she'd had the curtains drawn the night she was out with him.


	4. Buttons

**(Buttons) – requested by GibbsGirlAbby**

*pop*

*pop*

*pop*

Gibbs liked the snapping sound the buttons on her lab coat made when he ripped it off of her, the small white buttons skidding across the laminate floor to places he was sure she wouldn't find until she was on her hands and knees fixing some piece of equipment.

He could hear the fabric of her laces running smoothly against her boots as he untied them and pulled them off her feet.

The sound of her skirt zipper as is lowered quickly sent shivers down his spine as it sparked ideas of every which way he planned to take her in the lab; over her desk, against Major Mass Spec, on her office chair, and on her office floor.

He loved how smooth her skin felt under his roughened finger tips, and the way that her body seemed to fit just perfectly against his.

She tasted just like he imagined, fruity and sweet with just a little jolt. He guessed right when he assumed that nipping and licking along her neck would make her moan, and that

"Gibbs?" Gibbs blinked and focused back on the TV screen in front of him as Abby stepped up beside him. "Did you hear what I just said? You looked pretty out of it. Should I call Ducky?"

"Yeah, yeah I heard you. But get DiNozzo down here and tell him. I just remembered something I need to do." He needed a cold shower. Now.


	5. Karaoke

_**(Karaoke) Requested by AshZiDi**_

"_I'm lying alone with my head on the phone  
Thinking of you till it hurts  
I know you hurt too, but what else can we do?  
Tormented and torn apart"_

Gibbs leaned against the door frame and watched as Abby belted the lyrics into the microphone. Her eyes were closed – she obviously wasn't taking this lightly.

_"I wish I could carry your smile in my heart  
For times when my life seems so low  
It would make me believe what tomorrow could bring  
When today doesn't really know, doesn't really know…"_

Tony jumped off the couch and wrapped his arm around Abby's waist so he could sing into the microphone with her.

_"I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right, believing for so long  
I'm all out of love, what am I without you?  
I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong"_

Using his hip, Tony pushed Abby aside and plucked the microphone from her hands.

_"I want you to come back and carry me home  
Away from these long lonely nights  
I'm reaching for you, are you feeling it too?  
Does the feeling seem oh so right?..."_

Both Abby and Tony sang at the top of their lungs until the end of the song and then collapsed back on the sofa in a fit of giggles.

"Alright," Gibbs broke in once their laughter had died down. "I'm all outta love now, so it's time for DiNozzo to head home."

"Gee boss; she must be your favorite." Tony turned and grinned at Abby. "When I stayed with him when my heater broke I practically had 'lights out' by 9p.m. You get to have a friend over and sing Karaoke until 1a.m."

"Ya think, DiNozzo?" If they were closer there might have been a head-slap involved.

Tony packed up his karaoke machine and paused as he passed Abby. "X-box tomorrow?"

"Yes!" Abby pushed up off the couch and followed him to the door. Once he was safely in his car, she shut and locked Gibbs' front door and went to curl up by his side on the sofa. "You know, Gibbs? Maybe this stalker business isn't so bad afterall."


	6. Kitten

**(Kitten) requested by bethane713**

"What did you do with the body!" Gibbs slammed his hand down on the table causing petty officer Reid to jump.

"I… I.. I didn't kill him, I.. I swear. Honestly, I never-"

"HEY!" Gibbs voice seemed to vibrate the entire interrogation room. He turned to the one-way window and gave the signal for the video to stop rolling. "You're lying to me. I don't like it when people lie to me," Gibbs growled. "We're going to have to fix that."

"Ok, ok. I left him in a shack off state road 102 in Augusta County, but I swear he was alive when I dropped him off. I didn't see anyone else, but I got a check in the mail three days later. I haven't been back since."

Gibbs lifted his hand and Reid cowered, closing his eyes for what he was sure would be a hard blow to his right cheek. Gibbs signaled for Tony and Ziva to get started. They had a long drive through the Virginia countryside ahead of them.

---

Abby loved how responsive he was to her every touch; he seemed to purr every time her fingertips grazed his skin.

"Mm, Abbs. Love you."He pressed his lips to his neck nipping and licking along her tattoo.

Her eyes drifted shut and her fingers shaped themselves to echo is declaration of love, she didn't have the power to put words behind it. She had loved watching him interrogating petty officer Reid, the way power rippled through him turned her on like nothing she'd ever seen before. And when Reid had cowered, thinking Gibbs was going to hit him had made her laugh.

_If people knew the real Gibbs,_ she thought,_ they'd know he's nothing but a kitten in a Tigers stripes._


	7. Radio

**(Radio) requested by Umbrella-ella**

Gibbs didn't mope. Nope, he most certainly didn't. Even if he did, he would never admit it. Never. He moved around his basement, sweeping up the saw dust that had gotten out of control since he had last spent more than five minutes cleaning.

He bent down, ignoring his protesting knees, to pick up a jar of nails that had been accidentally pushed off the work bench when Abby had been over.

A sweatshirt she had borrowed to ward off the chill in his basement lay draped over the banister by where she had sat on the bottom step. He gathered up any other reminders of Abby from the basement, and carried them upstairs. He didn't need a reminder of what he couldn't have, not in his sanctuary.

Upstairs still contained too many memories; where they had dinner together, where he'd wrapped his arms around her on the sofa and told her everything would be ok, and the guest room, where he'd tucked her in three nights in a row.

Heading back down to the basement, he found the small radio on his workbench and switched it on hoping that some gentle music would clear his mind so he could focus back on his boat. The blaring music that caused him to jump back made him feel, for just a moment that he was in her lab at NCIS before he yanked the power cord from the wall.

No, he certainly wasn't moping.


	8. Sweet

**(Sweet) requested by KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**

"How is it?"

Gibbs resisted gagging, but only by so much. It was vile, and assaulted his taste-buds like nothing he'd ever experienced before.

It choked him. It practically grabbed him by the collar and slapped him across the face. Twice. He didn't know how she could subject herself to something like this throughout the day, everyday.

Then he wondered if he'd found a new, legal way to torture people who weren't forthcoming with the evidence he needed. _A few more sips of this, and I'd share my darkest secrets in order to get away,_ Gibbs thought.

Then he looked up at Abby's expectant gaze and dropped the various descriptions he'd come up with in his mind.

"Well?"

"It's really… sweet."

"Yeah," Abby gave a sigh of relief and smiled. "The amount of sugar they put in those is astronomical, but I figure the amount of caffeine helps me burn it all off before it goes to my hips." Abby plucked the Caf-Pow! from his hands and sucked noisily on the straw.

Gibbs gave her a brief once over. He didn't know where it went, but the sugar certainly wasn't headed to her hips.


	9. BandAid

This was written as a drabble request. No word/topic was given, so…. I picked Band-Aid.

Abby sucked in a deep breath as Ducky gently wiped away the blood.

"This could almost use a stitch, but I think it'll be alright with a Steri-strip or two. I'll just apply a little antibiotic ointment first. You were rather lucky, you know. It could have been much worse-"

"Will it hurt? Abby interrupted as he approached the wound with the ointment.

"A slight sting, perhaps. Nothing awful," he reassured. "Now, if you could tilt your head to the side…"

Gibbs waited until Abby wasn't looking before he rolled his eyes. For someone who enjoyed a little pain in bed, she was always so worried, even with the tiniest of scratches."

"Right, there we are. Good as new in no time. We can put a larger band-aid over it if you like? I want you home with your feet up for the rest of the day. A bump to the head is nothing to ignore."

"I don't need a band-aid, Duck."

Abby took half a step back from where she had been hovering over Ducky's shoulder while he tended to Gibbs, so that Ducky could move out of Gibbs way.

As soon as he was standing, Gibbs had an armful of Abby. "Are you sure you're okay?"

He didn't answer, instead pressing a gentle kiss to her temple. He knew it didn't matter if he said he was okay, she wasn't likely to believe him anyway. So instead they would go home and cuddle up on the couch. She would ramble about how he needed to be more careful on the job. She might cry, she might not. He hadn't known until recently that every time there had been a close call for one of them, she always managed to stay strong at work, but then needed a good cry once she got home (he had since held her through more than one cry).

Grabbing his jacket off the autopsy table, he thanked Ducky for patching him up again, declined a second offer for a band-aid, and grabbed Abby's hand. He didn't need a band-aid. He had Abby.


	10. Fireman

Prompt: Fireman

"Oh, look at that one." Ziva pointed.

"I know! Abby squealed, "And that one."

"Yes, that one is nice too."

"What've you got for me, Abbs?" Gibbs strode purposefully into her lab. Ziva had been down for 20 minutes, and he was beginning to wonder why she hadn't returned.

"Firemen." Abby grinned.

Gibbs arched a brow.

"You know, big beefy, shirtless men in a calendar. Firemen."

Again, Gibbs said nothing, but his look sent Ziva scurrying out.

"Was that necessary? We're only looking, plus I've got my own beefy, shirtless man at home."

"You sure do." Gibbs kissed her. Hard.


	11. Secret

Prompt: Secret

"You've got a secret, Gibbs." Abby took the stairs down to the basement two at a time. "And I want to know what it is."

Gibbs arched a brow and turned to lean against the boat. "I do?"

"Yes, and I want you to tell me."

"How do you know I've got a secret?"

Abby dropped her jacket on the railing and walked past him to hop up on the work bench. "You've got this look on your face. Like you've got something to say, but you can't. Must be a real MOAS."

Gibbs said nothing.

"You know, mother of all secrets?"

"I know. So if I have one of these MOAS', what makes you think I'll tell you?"

"So you _do_ have a big secret."

"No, I said _if _I have one."

"Semantics," Abby shrugged and then turned her attention to the various tools scattered on the work bench, picking up a screwdriver, screw and small scrap of wood.

Gibbs watched her fiddle with the items she picked up and he knew she was pretending that she didn't care if he was going to tell her his secret or not. He picked up his sanding block and focused back on the rough wood under his hands. He watched from the corner of his eye as she fidgeted and squirmed, obviously still curious about what was going on in his mind.

"Ok, see, besides the fact that for the past week it's felt like you've had something to say, when I asked you about your secret, you got this look, you shifted… just slightly. I'm not as good as you, but I can read people too, you know."

He was impressed, a small smile tugging at his lips. "Paying attention to people. Good."

"I learned from the best."

Gibbs set the sander down and brushed the dust from his clothes the best he could and moved over to Abby. "Why does it bother you so much that I might have a secret?"

"It… it… it doesn't bother me. I'm just…" she glanced around, looking everywhere but at Gibbs as he moved in close. "Just curious."

"How curious?" He easily invaded her personal space, holding back a grin at how easily flustered she was.

"Um, very?"

Gibbs slid his hands up along her thighs, watching her eyelids flutter and then close. He licked his lips when hers parted slightly and then leaned forward until his lips where just barely touching hers, allowing her to move in the rest of the way.

He was the one to start the kiss, and he was the one to pull away in need of air.

Abby looked dazed, but the smile on her face told him that it was a good thing. "So, um… about that secret? Don't think that just because you kissed me, you can change the topic."

"What if that was my secret?"

Abby grinned. "Then I'd say we've both got a secret."


	12. Ending

Prompt: Ending

Abby leaned down and touched her lips to the top of Major Mass Spec as she flipped his power switch to off for the last time. She moved around her lab, the same as she had most every night the past several years that she'd spent working at NCIS. "Be good, buddy."

She moved to the next machine and the next and the next, coming to a halt in front of the large plasma.

"_C'mon Gibbs, you gotta squint…. Like this."_

Abby smiled at the memory, and she could almost see Gibbs standing beside her squinting at the blood stain enlarged on the screen.

She moved to her computer, her fingers hovering for just a moment, poised over the keyboard, before logging off for good.

"_Whatcha got for me, Abbs?"_

_Abby spun around as Gibbs strode into the lab. He pushed a Caf-Pow! into her hands and reflected her grin with one of his own._

Abby wiped at the tear that welled up and rolled down her cheek. She hadn't worn mascara in the two weeks since she'd handed in her resignation. People were sad to see her leave, but at the same time they weren't surprised.

A second tear threated to fall as she shrugged out of her lab coat and hung it in the back office. NCIS hadn't just been a job, it had been her life, her home, her family, her friend, her love – her everything.

She had packed up her personal things the day before and only Bert had been left for her to take with her. As her hand reached out to flip off the lights, a rush of memories flooded through her mind as she glanced one last time around the quiet lab. All the times she had practically jumped Gibbs, the times she spent goofing off with Tony. She and McGee at the computer, Ziva bringing her a cupcake… and her most favorite memory, Gibbs telling her how much he really loved her.

She flipped off the lights and hurried for the elevator before she spent another hour reliving memory after memory.

The team – her team – had gone home for the night and the squad room was mostly empty. She ran her fingers along the desk that had belonged to Gibbs and then, feeling as though she was being watched, she glance up to see the director watching her. They weren't close, but they tolerated each other and held a mutual respect – career wise. Abby smiled when he nodded at her and then turned toward his office.

She moved over to Tony's desk. He was in charge now, but decided that he couldn't move to Gibbs' desk – not yet. He liked his spot just where it was. Abby dug around her bag until she felt one of the many little toys that had cluttered her desk in the lab. She propped the small figure against Tony's screen, and smiled. Out of everyone, Tony would appreciate it the most. The elevator ride to the main entrance/exit was long, quiet and well, lonely. She handed over her keys and badge and surrendered her bag for one last check.

Rather than head to the parking garage, Abby headed for the main street in front of NCIS. She had decided against driving to work, afraid her emotions would make it difficult to drive.

It didn't take long for her ride to pull up. She got in and silently pulled the seatbelt across her body. She refused to look back at NCIS.

This wasn't the end, she decided as she looked over at Gibbs in the driver's seat. This was their beginning.


	13. Fix

Prompt: Fix

Gibbs had everything laid out atop a clean towel in preparation for his task.

Abby had approached him first thing in the morning, tears in her eyes, and he remembered how his gut had twisted.

"Gibbs?"

"Abbs?" He jumped up.

"He's hurt." Her voice was small and almost child-like.

"Who?" Gibbs rounded his desk and stepped up to her, cupping her face in his hands. His thumbs wiped at the large tear that had begun its trip down the side of her face.

"Bert."

He almost let out a sigh of relief. Almost.

"One of Johnston's agents, Carl, was down dropping off evidence and Bert started to fall. He caught him, but then I asked him to hand him to me, I was going to move him to a different shelf and when Carl turned, Bert caught on the edge of the table and tore. Right along his side!"

"Can't you stitch him up?"

"I… what if I mess up? I can't do it, Gibbs."

Ducky was away at some conference and he knew she wouldn't trust Palmer with her most prized possession, so he had sent McGee for thread to match Bert and decided to take on the task himself.

He could hear Abby pacing overhead, too nervous to be in the room while he stitched the two inch wound. Smiling down at the soft toy, he couldn't help himself as he squeezed it to his chest. It took roughly 7 minutes to stitch Bert up. Once he was satisfied that he had done the best he could, he put the thread and needle away and headed for the stairs.

"How is he?" Abby rushed him the moment he stepped off the stairs.

"The patient is resting comfortably, but I think he's up for a visitor or two."

"Gibbs!" She smacked his chest lightly. "It's not funny!"

"I'm pretty sure that abusing the doctor will get you thrown out of the hospital."

"Never," Abby gave him a sly grin before heading to the basement.

"It's not perfect," Gibbs explained, following her down the steps. "But…"

"Bert!" Abby rushed the work bench and picked him up, cradling him in her arms. "Gibbs, he is perfect! You did it. You fixed him."

"Well, it's still visible since it didn't rip on the seam."

"He's got a battle wound like you." Abby smiled up shyly at him. "I like it." If Gibbs blushed she couldn't tell, but there was a flash of something in his eyes that she couldn't quite read.

"I think the patient is well enough to go home tonight, but feel free to call me if he gets worse," he couldn't help but tease.

"Meanie."

Gibbs watched as she turned on her heel and headed up the stairs. He listened for his front door to shut, but after five minutes he had heard nothing and assumed she had pulled it closed quietly. He finished up putting his own tools away, tossing the towel he'd used to keep Bert clean over his shoulder to carry upstairs.

Satisfied things were picked up enough for the night, he headed upstairs. After going through his nightly bathroom routine he headed for his bedroom. He was three steps into his room, his shirt mid-air on its way to the hamper when he noticed the lump on his bed, the jet black hair spread over one of his pillows.

He suppressed a grin and walked over to what would be _his _side of the bed and sat down, replacing his pants with sweats. Sliding under the covers he rolled toward Abby, knowing she wasn't really asleep. "Abby?" He traced his fingers along her cheek, "did you get lost on the way home?"

"You said I should call you if he got worse? I didn't want to risk valuable travel time if I had to drive back to your house."

"I see." He allowed her to maneuver her way into his arms, and against his better judgment, he brushed his lips against hers.

"Good night, Gibbs."

"Night, Abbs."


	14. Ice Cream

Written for my fav. creeper on her birthday!

Gibbs was drying the last of his dishes when he heard the front door open and then close with a bit more force than necessary. The sound of big clunky boots alerted him that it was his favorite person forensic scientist.

"Abby?" He listened for a reply, but after a moment of silence, he hung the dish towel and then went in search of her. "Abby?"

"I'm here."

He eventually heard her reply, slightly muffled by the rustling of a plastic grocery bag. "What're you doing?"

"It's just not fair, Gibbs. Not fair at all."

"What's not fair?" He made his way around the coffee table to cautiously sit beside her.

The concern was evident in his voice, so she softened her features as she tore open a box. "Here, want an ice cream sandwich?"

"Sure." He didn't, but he couldn't say no. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Abby opened an individually wrapped ice cream sandwich and handed it him before unwrapping her own. "It just… there is this woman, Anna, and she's totally in love with this guy from work, Gary, and she _thinks _he's in love with her, but then… another woman, Mallory, shows up and BAM, it's like he's lost interest. It's just so heart-breaking. I can't handle it anymore."

Gibbs' heart seized in his chest. _Did she really think…_

"I don't know why I put myself through this." She wiped at the bit of ice cream that dripped down her chin.

"Abby… Are you so sure?" He could only assume that she was talking about him and MAllison. He and Abby had a complicated relationship, one that was un-definable and although it wasn't what he wanted, he figured it to be easiest. If he kept Abby at arm's length, he could keep her safe.

He didn't trust MAllison, but if Abby thought he was falling for her, then maybe MAllison thought the same. As much as it hurt, it was progress.

"I'm certain Gibbs, the looks, the dinners, the… everyone else knows."

Gibbs didn't think he'd been giving MAllison any looks, in fact he'd done his best not to do anything that Abby might consider flirting. While he needed MAllison to believe she had a chance, he didn't want to ruin things with Abby either. He'd been walking a fine line and apparently had failed miserably.

"What if it's an act? What if…. He really does love Anna?"

"I don't think it'll work now, she's seen too much." Abby frowned. "It's obvious that he's picked Mallory over Anna. At least I've got ice cream to get me through."

"Abby, no." Gibbs took the ice cream from her hands. "It's not."

Abby watched as her ice cream was moved to rest on the plastic bag and she frowned at the idea of her ice cream touching the plastic. "Hey, that was my…"

"It's not too late for us, Abbs." This had gotten out of hand and he wasn't about to lose the one person that meant most to him. "S'not too late." He kissed the side of her mouth, collecting a small drop of melted ice cream.

Abby turned into the kiss, shocked that he had actually kissed her, but still coherent enough to know that she didn't want him to stop. Gibbs was leaning over her when he finally pulled back to catch his breath. When he started to move back, Abby grabbed hold of his collar. "Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

"I told you, it's not too late for us. There is nothing between MAllison and I. _Nothing._"

"Oh Gibbs," A large grin spread on Abby's face before she let her head fall back as she laughed. She pushed and tugged on him until he was sitting back on the couch so that she could snuggle into his arms. "Is that what you thought I was talking about? You and MAllison? Because I was talking about the season finale of my favorite show, C:IS, you know Campsite: Investigative services. Anna is a forest ranger who is in love with her boss, Gary. He's also a forest ranger. Then this wildlife specialist, Mallory, comes in to help with some of the wildlife issues and he completely ignores Anna. But there is so much chemistry between them. And now I have to wait all summer to see what happens."

Gibbs shifted so that he could look at her, his expression unreadable.

"Don't look at me like that, Gibbs. I'm glad you thought I was talking about you – hey, don't give me that look. You kissed me and you liked it." Abby pushed herself up and over him to straddle his lap. "You kissed me and I liked it." She was momentarily distracted by his hands sliding up and down the bare skin of her thighs, her skirt pushed dangerously high with the way she was straddling him. She swayed a little at his gentle touch and then leaned forward to press her forehead to his, "Gibbs…"

"What?"

"You've got about thirty seconds to back out if you don't want there to be a major change in our relationship. I don't want this if it's going to be some one-time deal due to weakness."

Gibbs' hands tightened on her tights, the pressure of his fingers bordering on painful. "Look like I'm going anywhere?"

"No, I just… nevermind. Just kiss me."

His kiss started slow, but they were both kidding themselves if they thought it was going to be a slow exploration of bodies. Abby rolled her hips down against Gibbs', a small moan escaping as his mouth followed an invisible path along her jaw and down her neck to where her neck and shoulder met. His teeth grazed her skin, raising goose-bumps all along her arms, his warm hands rubbing them away again.

Lost in the sensation of Gibbs' mouth at her neck and the obvious bulge in his pants, she didn't realize she had taken his shirt off until she had her hands all over his bare chest. He let his head drop back against the couch, allowing her to mouth across his chest, and then up his throat and neck before nipping at his ear.

Gibbs pushed his hips up against hers one last time before he pushed her off his lap and onto her back on the couch. Abby's hands were surprisingly nimble with his belt, even as he was moving her. His pants fell easily and he kicked them away, moving over her, working her shirt up and off. He tossed it aside not caring where it landed.

His mouth attached to hers again, and supporting himself over her with one hand, his other worked at his boxers, struggling to push them down. Once he was free of his boxers, his hand fell to between Abby's legs, pushing her skirt out of the way, rather than use precious time to take it off. He traced the outline of the lace she considered underwear, and then with a sharp tug he dropped the scrap on the floor. He didn't bother with the foreplay, surging forward to both enter her and kiss her at the same time. His thrusts were fast and hard and Abby met his each time. It was less graceful then she imagined sex with Gibbs would be, but it didn't bother her in the slightest.

She wrapped her legs around him, encouraging him with gasps and moans and fingernails digging into his shoulders.

Gibbs buried his face against her neck, knowing he wasn't far from his desperately sought after release. "Abbs… Abby…" He panted her name.

"So close, more… I need-" She couldn't finish the sentence, his fingers curling against her clit caused her toes to curl and her eyes to slam shut as waves of pleasure hit her like a freight train.

Gibbs snapped his hips twice more before his release shot through him like white hot lightning. He couldn't help but collapse over her, smiling against her lips as she continued to tremble around him.

It took a few minutes for her brain to solidify again and she was able to talk. "You know what, Gibbs? Anna and Gary just might have a chance after all."

"They'll make it, Abbs. No doubt. Come on, up to bed."

Abby allowed him to pull her to her feet, taking a moment to remove her skirt before following him up the stairs. "C:IS, it really is my favorite show."

"Uh huh."

"No really, Gibbs. These forest rangers…"

"In bed, Abby. I'm not done with you yet."


	15. Happy Birthday to Jo!

A little something for Jo for her birthday!

"Ms. Hart will be there," Vance offered as he flipped through a stack of papers at his desk.

Gibbs stared at the director, a neutral expression on his face. He wasn't sure if the director's comment was a sad attempt at a joke, or if Vance really thought there was something between him and MAllison. She had saved his ass when it came to ending all the drama in Mexico, but he had thought he made it clear that they were nothing more than colleagues.

"Ah, here." Vance found the page he was looking for. "Cocktail hour is starts at six and dinner is at seven. I won't go as far as saying your attendance is mandatory, but you've been personally invited by SecNav."

"I'll be there Leon, plus one." He turned on his heel, not giving Vance a change to ask who that plus one would be.

"Gibbs?" Abby called from the bathroom. "I don't think this is the right one."

Gibbs finished adjusting his tie and then peeked into the bathroom. "What?"

"This dress. It's so… fancy. Are you sure?" She ran her hands along her hips smoothing out the tight fabric. "I mean…"

Gibbs stepped up behind her to adjust the straps, making sure they were flat. "It's perfect, Abbs. Thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything." He brushed his lips across the back of her bare shoulder. _For loving me, for putting up with me, for being with me, for coming to this with me…_ the list was endless.

Abby turned to hug him. "I'd kiss you," she grinned, "but I just put my lipstick on."

"You can kiss me later." He pushed her bangs aside and kissed her forehead.

"I plan on it." She pulled out of his arms and turned back to the bathroom counter to put all her make up back in her cosmetic bag and stow it under the sink. "What do you think the director will say?"

"Don't know, don't care."

Abby's fingers drummed nervously on her thighs the entire drive as she sat quietly watching out the window. They were nearly there when she broke free of her thoughts and shifted in her seat to look at Gibbs. "What if this is a mistake? What if they…" She hated to say it, she knew it was childish. "What if they laugh because you've brought me? I'm not like _them._"

"You're right, you're not like them. And Abby, that's a good thing," he slowed to a stop at a red light and reached for her hand, bringing her knuckles to his lips. "And if anyone laughs at you, I'll shoot them."

Abby laughed, her shoulders relaxed. "And if it's the Secretary of the Navy?"

"He'd better keep his mouth shut."

"I love you." Abby settled back into her seat with a smile. Gibbs wasn't as vocal when it came to declaring his love, but Abby was fine with that. He told her how much he loved her with the way he touched her, the way he looked at her…

Gibbs offered his arm as they made their way toward the building. Abby recognized a few faces, but no one she really knew. She tried not to fidget as they waited to be check in on the guest list.

Gibbs wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in against him. "They aren't laughing at you, Abbs. They are staring because you are beautiful," he whispered into her ear.

Before long they were inside making the rounds. Abby was surprised at how many people Gibbs knew, and how well he socialized. _For someone who can't stand the politics of the job, he sure is believable_, she mused.

"Ms. Sciuto. Agent Gibbs." Though he kept his expression neutral, Abby could see the surprise in Director Vance's eyes.

"Director." Gibbs gave a slight nod and then focused on the cheese tray that passed.

Abby smiled at the director and his wife, unsure of what to say. She had known the director would be there, but she and Gibbs hadn't discussed how much to say about their relationship. She didn't want to say anything she might later regret. "I'm just going to go powder my nose," Abby excused herself.

"I'll get you a drink."

Abby didn't realize that Jackie, the director's wife had followed her until they were standing side-by-side in front of the bathroom mirror. "You and Agent Gibbs, huh?"

"Oh, we're not… we're just friends."

"That might work with my husband, but a woman always knows." Jackie gave Abby a warm smile.

Abby eyed the other woman, deciding if she should continue the lie or give in.

"Don't deny it, you've got the word 'mine' written all over you, and I'm fairly certain it's in Agent Gibbs' handwriting."

Abby blushed. "We're trying to keep quiet. Don't want to cause problems at work or anything."

"Well, you won't have any problems with my husband. And if you do, you have my number. Just because he's the big boss, it doesn't give him the right to meddle in people's personal life."

Vance tried to make small talk, avoiding the subject of Gibbs' date by commenting on the people he had run in to thus far. Gibbs was grateful when a man Gibbs recognized as someone high up in the CIA, wandered over and started speaking to the director. He excused himself and headed for the bar, ordering himself bourbon and a glass of wine for Abby.

"Mr. Gibbs," MAllison stepped up beside him at the bar. "You didn't have to get me a drink," she smiled at him and her eyes dropped to the glass of wine in his hand.

"Don't worry, I didn't."

She frowned momentarily, but not seeing anyone else around, she didn't give up. "These things can be a bit uppity. I know a great place for a beer and some real food. If you aren't busy afterward?"

"You would have to ask Abby, but I'm pretty sure we've got plans." He scanned the crowd for her black hair.

"Abby?"

"Mmmhmm"

"Agent Borin? Abigail?" Certainly he didn't mean _Abby. _

"Nope." Finally he saw Abby making her way toward him through the crowd. "Abby."

"Gibbs! I had a nice chat with Jackie Vance in the ladies room. She said – Oh, hello Ms. Hart." Abby smiled politely. She didn't worry about MAllison stealing Gibbs' attention anymore. Abby had gone to him with her concern over his 'new woman' and after a long chat, he had taken her upstairs and showed her just how serious he was when he said there was nothing between he and MAllison. He had shown her again and again and again and… Abby smiled at the thought.

"Didn't expect to see you here tonight."

"I'm easily persuaded where Gibbs is involved."

"I see."

"Here is your wine," Gibbs handed her the glass, angling his back toward MAllison.

"Thanks." Abby was feeling more at ease after her talk with Jackie, so she leaned in to kiss him on the cheek, wiping away the traces of her lipstick afterward.

The moment they were inside, back at Gibbs house, Abby grabbed Gibbs' arm to steady herself while she slipped out of her heels. "I never thought we'd get out of there."

Gibbs glanced at his watch nodded, it was nearly 1a.m.

"Go on up, I'll be right behind you. I need to shut down my computer first. I left it running to install some updates."

"Hurry." He pulled her against him for a quick kiss. His favorite part of the day was just before they drifted off to sleep. She was a warm and welcome weight against him. Abby usually chatted about her day, but as she neared sleep, her thoughts came slower and her words were interrupted as she spent more time pressing lazy kisses to his skin. Her hands would roam across his torso, almost as if she was reassuring herself that he was there.

She didn't take long, but Gibbs was already in bed by the time she made it upstairs. She went through her bed time routine as quickly as possible, hanging her dress on the back of the bathroom door to deal with in the morning. She grabbed her favorite of Gibbs' shirts and slipped it over her head. It was old and had more than one tear along the hem, but Abby had claimed it and wore it almost nightly.

Although he didn't say anything, seeing her climbing into bed was one of the most beautiful sights he'd ever seen. He wasn't sure if he could put words behind his thoughts. There was just _something_ about seeing her like that that tugged at his heart.

Gibbs turned on his bedside lamp so Abby could turn off the main light.

"Abbs?"

"Hmm?"

He lifted the covers for her so she could slide in beside him. Once she was settled he reached back to switch off the lap and then moved back to wrap his arms around Abby, inhaling her scent as he buried his nose in her hair. "I love you."


	16. Resort

Prompt: Resort

_First he would spread rose petals across the basement floor. The second step would be candles. Lots of them (secretly she liked that sort of thing). Then the music… _he figured he could lure her into his arms with the perfect song._ It would work, it had too. _Gibbs rounded the corner and strode into the lab.

"Whatcha got for me, Abbs?"

"Gibbs!" Abby threw herself dramatically into his arms, nearly knocking the Caf-Pow! from his hands. "I've got it! I've solved the case."

Yeah, the rose petals, the candles and the music - that would be his last resort.


	17. Now Or Never

Prompt: Now Or Never

Gibbs stood quietly in the doorway, watching Abby as she bounced from one machine to another; speaking softly to them, patting them gently when they beeped, lavishing attention on each one equally. Her pigtails bounced with each step, her hips swaying to music that he couldn't understand.

He watched as she picked up the Caf-Pow! beside her keyboard, slipping the straw between her lips and then frown as she realized it was empty. Gibbs glanced down at the cold drink in his hand, it was what she was likely waiting for, hoping she could come up with what he wanted as soon as possible so that she might earn another beverage.

He didn't want the results, he decided in that moment as he stood just out of her line of sight. He wanted her. He wanted her to speak softly to him on lazy weekend mornings, wanted her to give him her attention as they made dinner together after a long day, watch her bounce happily around his kitchen.

He wasn't sure what had changed his mind. He had walked in on this very scene almost daily, taking a few seconds to watch her bounce, a small smile on his lips before rearranging his features and stalking in like a man with a mission. But today he was early and he had a few extra minutes to spend watching her.

Something clicked.

She'd always had a crush on him, he wasn't dumb. The way she flirted, the short skirts, the lingering glances. She worshipped him, and even when he broke her heart and went to Mexico, it had taken all of three days before she was back to her normal self around him once he was back. It had been pointed out to him on more than one occasion that she loved him, but he'd never thought about his side of the feelings. Not until today.

Suddenly Abby paused, aware she had company. She turned to him, the corners of her mouth turning upward as she realized it was him. "Gibbs! I have nothing for you yet. Or do you know something I don't know…" She turned to her computer, her hand poised over the mouse as if the DNA was only seconds away from beeping since he had arrived.

_It's now or never, gunny. Go get her._

Gibbs' dropped his head slightly, a boyish grin on his lips. "I'm not here for results, Abbs…"


	18. It's Been A While

Prompt: It's been a while

Abby glanced at her watch for the fourth time in as many minutes. She was ahead of schedule, but everything was going to be perfect. And she was going to be damn sure. The team had been busy lately; dead sailors, missing commanding officers and more money stolen than any one person could ever use in a life time.

Gibbs had given her two hours to find the results he was looking for, and she still had 35 minutes, but then suddenly all the information was rolling in at once and she was determined to have it ready for him the moment he strolled through the door. She glanced back over her shoulder to make sure he wasn't walking in until…. Done!

Abby dropped the pen to her desk after adding a little smiley face to the post-it with the address she'd copied down for Gibbs and the team.

"You got anything for me yet, Abbs?"

Abby startled and spun around to face Gibbs, mentally giving herself a pat on the back for finish up just seconds before his arrival. "I've got all you'll ever need," she purred.

"Don't you always?" He was surprised that she had everything already; he'd given her a pretty tall order with DNA, finger prints, and an unknown substance to test.

Abby grinned. Gibbs and his team had been so busy the past few weeks, he'd hardly had time to get her a Caf-Pow! let alone take an extra few moments to flirt chat. She missed him. "The DNA and finger prints both match your suspect, and he's been hanging out at a townhouse down town-"

"Address?"

Abby leaned forward and stuffed the post-it in the front pocket of his shirt, patting it flat against his chest. "Already in your pocket."

Gibbs' lips twitched into a grin as he leaned forward to brush his lips against her cheek.

"It's been a while," Abby sighed to herself as Gibb's headed back to the squad room. Eight days since the last time he'd given her a kiss on the cheek for getting him the results he needed.

Gibbs was halfway out the door when he answered. "There's more where that came from when I get back."


	19. Mask

He loved her mask – the one she wore daily. Her crimson red lips, the light foundation (a tone light enough to smooth over her pale complexion which she could only ever find online), the dark make up around her eyes. It went on like clockwork in the morning after her shower, and he usually left her alone in favor of getting the coffee going.

But it was when she was without her mask that he loved her most. She took her time in front of the mirror, swabbing cotton balls over her eyelids, and sweeping a wash cloth over her skin. Most nights he hurried to get in bed before her. With the door to the master bath open, he could lean back against the headboard and watch as she slowly washed her mask away, reveling the Abby that few people saw.

"What're you grinning at?" Abby flipped off the light in the bathroom and headed for her side of the bed.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Abby flipped on the alarm beside her bed and slipped her legs under the blankets. "And here I thought you were grinning at the prospect of this extremely sexy body sliding into bed besides yours. I must've read the grin wrong. Are you switching up your signals?"

"You caught me."He'd never say anything about her mask. He loved her with it, he loved her without, but there was something about the gentle movements as she removed her makeup and then turned to him with a smile. It was the perfect way to end a long day, marred by death and drug dealers.

"Love you," she giggled.

"Love you more." He ran a rough finger along her soft cheek before pulling her into his arms.


	20. Contrast

Contrast.

He loves the way the black contrasts against the white – the sharp lines that twist and turn and draw delicate designs on her skin, lines that his fingers have traced time and time again.

"Gibbs."

He knows the taste of her skin, the saltiness when she's sweaty, the bitterness of where she's dabbed perfume, and the sweetness in between.

He knows the curves of her hips, and the way they move when she dances, they way they feel when she leans against him. He definitely knows the way they feel under his hands.

"_Gibbs."_

He also knows the touch of her lips. They way they seem to glide effortlessly over his body when he lets her run the show. The way they smile against his just before she kisses him. He'll always remember the way they slide down over him in the most intimate of ways.

"Gibbs!"

He shakes the thoughts from his head and smiles at her. "What?"

"Where were you?"

"Been a long day, Abbs. Whatcha got for me?"

"I told you, a DNA match." It's then that he notices she's holding a paper out for him. "You sure you're alright Gibbs?"

"I'm fine Abbs. Good work. Good home, you deserve some rest." He leans forward and, as usual brushes his lips across her cheek.

Because as much as he does know the contrast of her tattoos and the taste of her skin and the touch of her lips, he also knows that he'll only ever know those things in his dreams.

"Gibbs?"

"Yeah?" He turns around in the doorway.

"It's been a long case for all of us. Maybe once you bring this guy in, you uh, want to come over for a glass of wine? Relax?"

He hesitates a moment and thinks that maybe, just maybe, dreams can become reality. "Sure."


	21. Sour

Prompt: Sour

"Why the sour face, Gibbs? Abby trotted down the basement steps.

Gibbs stared down into the amber liquid as it swirled around his glass. "Is this it?" He looked up at her from his pot on the dusty floor.

Her voice lowered as she carefully dropped beside him. "Is what _it?" _ She wasn't sure she wanted to know, she couldn't remember the last time she'd seen him look so… heartbroken.

"The beginning of the end of us."

"What?"

"I never see you anymore-"

Abby winced.

"- you come in late, you've always got plans. If you're done, just say so."

Abby thought for a moment, thinking of how to best put her thoughts into words. When he stood with a heavy sigh, she realized he had taken her silence as confirmation that she was done with him. With them.

Before he could move away, he hand snaked out and she grabbed hold of his jeans, stopping him. When he looked down, she reached out her hand and he pulled her to her feet. He was prepared for her to apologize, say he would always be someone special to her. He didn't expect her hand to collide with the back of his head.

"I'm not done." She glared at him before moving into his arms, almost forcing him to wrap his arms around her in return. "I just… I want to take care of you."

He took half a step back. "What?"

"I…" Abby shifted uncomfortably and moved away to pace in front of the boat. "Jack is coming down for a long weekend and it's the first time he'll see us as, well, us. And I don't want him to think that I don't… I don't know, do things."

"Abby-" He didn't get how that had to do with her late nights and busy schedule.

"I've been taking cooking classes the past three weeks." She shrugged. "I wanted to surprise you. We learned how to make desserts today, and I got to bring home a berry cobbler. It's upstairs if you want some."

"You…?"

"Stupid, I know. I know I'm not the home-maker type or anything, and I know you know that, but I just wanted to put a little extra effort in, especially for the weekend with your dad, you know? I'm sure he's got all sorts of thoughts about why we're together, I'm not exactly _normal._"

"You know what he thinks?" Gibbs cornered her against the work bench so that she'd stop pacing. His pointer finger curled under her chin, forcing her to look at him. "He thinks you're an amazing woman, who's pretty damn brave for putting up with me. He's not coming down here to see if you're making five-course meals every night."

"I know, I just feel like-"

"If anything, he's coming to harass me for not doing enough for you."

"But you do so much for me," Abby protested. "You-"

"Stop." Gibbs' thumb swept across her lower lip to silence her. "You've done more for me then I'll ever be able to thank you for." He loved the way she relaxed against him at his reassuring words.

"How could you think I was leaving you? Or that I'd want to?" Abby pressed her face into his neck and breathed in his comforting scent, this time laced with bourbon. It hurt to think that he wasn't secure with how much she really loved him.

He pulled back to look at her, really look at her. The kind of gaze that made her shift with uncertainty. "I love you."

"Probably,"she grinned at him, "almost as much as I love you."

There was only one thing he could do and that was kiss the silly grin off her face. He had long forgotten about why he'd been upset just a short time before. He'd never tire of stripping Abby's clothes from her body, and it was when her bra hung from a clamp on the boat that she suggested they moved upstairs.

"You want some of that cobbler?"

"You want cobbler _now?" _Gibbs nibbled along her shoulder and neck. "I think I've got enough to eat tonight."

"I spent a lot of time on that – ow!" Abby rubbed the spot on the back of her thigh where he'd slapped her lightly. "Alright, alright. Bed now, cobbler later."

"Do you two plan on spending _all day_ in the kitchen?" Gibbs leaned against the doorway and watched as Abby and his father bustled about the kitchen.

"You've got yourself quite the cook, Leroy. It's too bad she doesn't have any sisters." Jack winked.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. Over dinner the night before (Chinese takeout, Jack's choice) Abby and Jack had come up with the idea of a Sunday sit-down meal with the team that they would cook together.

"C'mon Gibbs, why the sour face? You can help you know? Those potatoes won't peel themselves."


	22. Second Chance

Prompt: Second Chance

Gibbs signed the necessary forms without reading them. It wasn't the first time he was leaving the hospitals earlier than the doctors had advised and he assumed it wouldn't be the last.

But that wasn't a given.

He was lucky, with his line of work. He'd been shot, hit by a car, drugged and even exploded – all more than once.

He wasn't hurt bad. He'd been wearing his vest, but being shot was never a pain-free experience and the round, angry bruises on his chest where he'd been double tapped by the ex-cop proved it.

It was getting late and he had no intention of spending the night in a hospital bed with worn out sheets (not that his sheets were much newer). His team had followed him to the hospital – the suspect had been killed, but once at the hospital he had sent them home (paperwork could be finished later) and called Abby to tell her not to worry (yeah, right).

He gingerly pulled a shirt down over his head and then turned toward the nurse when she came in to collect the early release form.

"Are you sure, Agent Gibbs? If you'd just stay the night…."

Gibbs only glared. It was the seventh time she had asked. She followed him like a hungry puppy until he was in a cab headed the opposite direction from his house.

He tipped the driver well for getting him to his destination without taking the long route, and stood outside the apartment complex staring up at the dark windows. He knew she was up there, her car was parked in her spot, and he wondered briefly if she was still awake.

After every near-death experience he told himself he would go to Abby and tell her how he felt. He knew she cared about him, flirted, but he wasn't sure exactly how she felt. But each time he'd left the hospital, despite his promise to himself that he would tell her, he'd always walked away. But not this time, it wasn't his second, third or even fourth chance. All he knew, was that he had to take it.

He pulled out his phone and hit the speed dial. Watching the windows on the third floor, he saw her light flip on just seconds before she answered.

"Oh my God, Gibbs! Are you okay?"

"You awake?"

"I- Of course I'm awake. Are you alright? Do you need me to call Jack, or should I come to the hospital? Do you need me to pick you up? Should I bring-"

"Abby, will you let me in? I'm outside."

"Oh. You are?"

Gibbs saw the curtains flutter as he walked up to the front door and waited for her to buzz him in. "I'll be up in a few." He flipped his phone shut as he pushed into the building and then waited for the elevator. If he hadn't been shot (twice) in the past 24 hours, he would've taken the stairs like normal, but he figured he could use the extra few moments to think things through. This was no longer his second, third or fourth chance. It was his only chance.


	23. Ice

Prompt: Ice

(continuation from previous prompt 'second chance')

He wasn't sure if Abby was the type to want him to rush in and sweep her off her feet, or if he should go in, sit her down and actually talk (not that he was particularly good with words).

But he didn't have a choice. Abby was waiting in her doorway when he stopped out of the elevator. She was wrapped in a huge fluffy robe, her lower lip caught between her teeth. In an instant she was in his arms, pulling up short just seconds before he body was about to collide with his.

"Oh my God, where?"

He brought his hand up to cover his heart.

Tears welled instantly in her eyes and she moved under his right arm to guide him inside. "Does it really hurt? I'll get you some ice. Did they give you any painkillers at the hospital? I've got some arnica gel, it's really good for bruises and I-"

- she kicked her door shut behind them –

"Abby…"

"Gibbs," Abby mimicked. "Let me help. Please."

Gibbs nodded. His confession could wait a little longer – he didn't want her distracted anyway.

"Good. You take off your shirt while I go get the supplies." She switched to 'nurse Abby' and busied herself with collecting what she needed.

Gibbs found it a little awkward to be sitting on her couch without a shirt on, but decided that he could get used to it - her couch was oft against his back. He watched Abby as she approached and he found himself wondering if she was wearing anything under her robe. A quick glimpse of blue and yellow and she curled up beside him told him she was in fact wearing pjs.

He reached out and lifted a corner of her robe. "Blue and yellow smiley faces, Abbs?"

"Laundry day."

Gibbs arched a brow.

"Alright, they are my absolute favorite. So comfy. Not exactly my style, but…" She shrugged and returned her attention to the bruises on his chest, her expression turning grim once again.

"Tell me if it hurts too much, okay?"

"It's fine, Abbs."

She was silent as her fingers gently spread the cool gel over his bruised chest. He saw the tears begin to well up in her eyes again as she focused on being as gentle as possible. "Abbs, don't cry."

Abby wiped her cheek with the back of her hand to catch the tear that spilled.

"Hey," he stopped her as she reached for the ice pack. "You don't have to worry."

"I do have to worry, because if I don't worry now, I'll worry when you leave. And then I won't get to see that you're really okay, which will make me worry all night and I'll be a mess all day at work tomorrow and-"

"I was hoping I could stay here tonight."

Abby's eyes lit up and she didn't bother to hide the hope in her eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah." His hand came up to cup her cheek. "If that's okay?"

Abby nuzzled against his palm and sighed. Picking up the icepack and wrapping it in a paper towel, she placed it on his chest. "You're not just staying because you don't want me to worry, right?"

"Nah." He pulled the icepack from her hand and tossed it aside before pulling her into his right side. "I've got better reasons to stay." He expected her to urge him to go into more detail, but instead she pressed herself closer and started to cry. He opened his mouth to tell her he was okay, but he stopped himself and instead tightened his arm around her. He knew he needed t let her work through her earlier fear otherwise she'd bottle it up until she was alone.

"Don't die, don't leave me." Abby sniffed a few times and pressed her nose to his neck, her fingers carding through the light smattering of chest hair, mindful of the bruises.

"You know I can't promise that."

"I know." Abby sniffed again.

"But I can promise that I won't leave without a fight."

"I guess that's an okay compromise."

Gibbs tilted her chin towards his and sealed the deal with a kiss.


	24. Dream

Prompt: Dream

The sound of his door opening and then slamming shut had him reaching for his gun. It was too late for a social call, and he'd spoken to Mike Franks a few hours earlier – he was enjoying a beer on the beach, so it wasn't an unexpected visit from Mexico.

The moment the chunky black boots hit the top step, he set his gun down and turned to face the Abby shaped blur coming down the stairs. "Abb-" He was cut off when she collided with him, nearly knocking the air from his lungs.

"Hey, what's wrong? You hurt? Gibbs struggled out of her grip to hold her at an arm's length away so he could look her over.

"Are _you_ okay?" Abby looked him over once before pulling out of his grasp to hug him again.

"Abbs?"

"I went over to Tony's to watch a movie after work and it... it was scary. I mean, I like scary movies, but this one had a government agent and he was kidnapped from his basement and I… I fell asleep and then I had this dream and I… I needed to check on you."

Gibbs cracked a small smile. "At one am? You could've just called."

"But then I… can I stay here tonight? With you?" She shifted under his steady gaze.

It was the third night of the week that she'd come over with an excuse to stay the night. "Yeah," he nodded toward the stairs. "Go on up, I'll just clean up down here." He watched as she headed up the stairs just as quickly as when she had arrived. He allowed himself to smile as he turned back to the workbench to put his tools away.

By the time he was upstairs and climbing into bed, Abby was already tucked under the covers in one of his old shirts. "Scoot over, Abbs. Enough room for the both of us."

Abby shifted slightly, offering a shy smile as he got into bed. It didn't take long before she was curled against him, her arm reaching tentatively across his chest.

"Night, Abbs." Gibbs flattened his hand against her back to pull her in closer as he kissed her forehead, allowing his lips to linger.

"Night Gibbs."

He lay awake 20 minutes, running his fingers up and down her spine wondering if she would fall asleep. Every time he shifted, she tensed. "Abbs?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you here?"

"I told you, I had this dream…"

"And the night before?"

"My heater wasn't working."

"Monday night?"

"Alright, alright. I get the point. I won't-"

"Hey," Gibbs tightened his grip on her as she tried to roll away. "I'm not saying I don't want you here, I just want the real reason you're here tonight." When he was sure she wasn't going to move away, he let go and rolled over on his side to look at her.

"Well, I was telling the truth about the movie tonight. There was this special agent, and even Tony commented that he reminded him of you. And anyway, we were watching and-"

"Last night?"

Abby shrugged and rolled over to her back and looked up at the ceiling. "I just… didn't want to be alone."

"So you came here?"

Abby turned to look at him. "I'm sorry," she snapped.

"Shh," Gibbs ran his hand along her cheek. "I just want to know why you came to _me_ and not Tony, or McGee. Or even Ziva."

"I always come to you." Abby moved closer. "I like spending the night with you."

"It's not easy, Abbs."

"What?"

"Spending the night with you." He wrapped his hand around the back of her neck and pressed his lips to her forehead. "I never get much sleep."

"Why?"

"I'm not good with keeping my hands to myself when I'm around you. Being in bed makes it all the more difficult."

Abby giggled softly. "Never said you had to keep your hands to yourself, Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs tugged her easily against his chest. "How about we get some sleep and talk tomorrow. But no more excuses, Abbs. You wanna spend the night, all you've got to do is say so. You're always welcome here."

"Thanks Gibbs." Abby kissed his chest and snuggled closer.

"Sweet dreams, Abbs."


	25. Personal

"Boxers or briefs?"

Gibbs looked up from the file he'd been reading to see Abby in front of his desk, bouncing on the balls of her feet. With a quick glance around the squad room to be sure they were alone, Gibbs linked his fingers behind his head and leaned back. "And why exactly do you need to know that?" Her question was a step above their usual flirtatious glances, but if she wanted to go to the next level, he wasn't about to stop her.

"C'mon, Gibbs. I'm a curious cat."

"Abby."

"Tony said he'd give me $500 if I got you to tell me."

_Oh._ "So you want to know so you can win a bet against DiNozzo?"

"Yes. Well, no. I mean, I want to know, but in the process I'd be making $500."

"Isn't it kind of personal, Abbs?"

"Oh Gibbs, I already know everything else about you. You like your coffee strong, dark and a little bitter. You don't like applesauce, and although you use cheap soap, you use expensive laundry detergent."

"I tell you what. I can either tell you now, you can tell Tony when he gets back, or you can forget the $500, come over tonight and find out for yourself."

A slow grin spread across her face. "Or, you could tell me, I'll collect the $500 and then come over to see if you were telling me the truth."

"Doesn't work that way."

"But $500! We could go out for a really, really nice dinner tonight."

Gibbs shook his head. "If you want to go out for a nice dinner, I'll take you out. You've got two hours until we'll be done here. Let me know what you decide."

**0o0o0**

At 6 pm Gibbs decided his team had done enough for the day, so he let them go. "Oh, DiNozzo?"

"Yeah, boss?"

"Abby ever tell you what you so desperately needed to know?"

Tony thought a moment and then blushed. "Uh, no boss. She didn't."

Gibbs waved him away with a mock glare. _Good girl._


	26. Umbrella

_**Prompt: Umbrella**_

_**He kept her employed.**_

"I don't _care_ what she looks like, I need a forensic scientist. _NOW!_"

Abby had heard Agent Gibbs before she met him. She knew she wasn't supposed to hear the conversation between Agent Gibbs and his boss, the Director of NCIS, but she could help but listen.

"You'll fire her before the day is over, I'm tired of hiring new employees three times a week because you can't contain your temper. And believe me, as impressive as her resume is, she'll push your buttons. I can tell."

Abby straightened immediately at the sound of the door opening.

Agent Gibbs marched across the room and pushed an evidence bag containing a bullet into her hand. "Can you match this to a gun?"

"Yeah, if-"

"You're hired." Gibbs glanced back at the Director. "I'll bring you to the lab; the Director will send someone down with a few pieces of additional paper work to fill out."

Abby smiled widely and gave him a sloppy salute. "Yes, sir!"

"Wrong hand," Gibbs grumbled.

_**He kept her safe.**_

When Mikel Mawher was after her, Gibbs didn't hesitate to take her home and lock her away in the safety of his house. And even after Mikel had been put behind bars, he kept the doors locked and his gun within reach as they sat in the dimly lit basement playing chess as they sat on saw horses and sipped bourbon from dusty jars.

She had been on edge all day, but at the sound of the deadbolt slipping into place her shoulders visibly relaxed and she gave a soft sigh of relief.

_**He kept her well-fed.**_

Abby muffled a giggle when Gibbs swore and stuck a finger in his mouth. "Let me see."

"I'm fine." Gibbs picked up a pair of tongs and used them to rotate the corn cobs he had on the grill.

Abby rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand once he was done with the grill. "I guess it's not too badly burned, you'll live." She touched her lips gently to his finger tips and then gave him a shy smile before moving away from him to finish slicing tomatoes for the salad. She pretended not to notice the grin on his face as he checked the hamburgers on the other half of the grill.

"Thanks for dinner, Gibbs."

"Someone's got to keep you fed."

Abby feigned insult. "I feed myself."

"Caffeine is not one of the main food groups."

"And you're one to talk?" Abby gathered her jacket and purse and stood awkwardly in the entryway.

Gibbs ignored her comment and opened the door for her. "Same time next week?"

_**He kept her warm.**_

Gibbs sat on the edge of his bed and pulled the blankets up over her shoulders and tucked them tightly around her. "You alright?"

She nodded and tried to sink deeper into the soft mattress.

"You should've called me before it got this bad. It's below freezing, Abbs. You should've called me or just come over the moment the heat went out."

"I… I know. I... I… just-t thought I could s-snuggle up in my b-bed and w-w-wait it out-t" Her teeth continued to chatter.

Gibbs shook his head and stood. "Don't know what to do with you, Abbs."

He was out of her line of sight for a few minutes before she felt the bed shift behind her. Just as she was gathering the strength to roll over, she felt a strong arm wrap around her middle and shift her back against his firm chest. "Gibbs?"

"Relax, Abbs. You'll stop shivering soon."

She fell asleep with a smile on her face. And woke the same way.

_**He kept her loved.**_

Abby's head dropped back against her pillow with a muted thud, and she twisted her hands in the sheets around her, her thighs trembling under Gibbs' firm hands. "God, _Gibbs…_" She didn't know a tongue could be so talented until she met him.

For two weeks after the first time they'd fallen in bed together, Abby had a hard time looking at him at work unless they were swamped with casework, otherwise the slight twitch of his lips when he looked at her and smiled, that predatory gleam in his eye, caused her to press her thighs together and then, once he had left her lab, she'd had to go to the bathroom to change her underwear.

Sensing her slight distraction, Gibbs flicked his tongue against her clit and then turned to nip at the soft skin of her inner thigh.

Gibbs' lifted his head to look at her and she smiled at him, tracing her fingers delicately up along his jaw in lieu of a thank you. Gibbs turned his head and pressed a kiss to her palm. "I love you."

_**He was her umbrella clause for life. He covered everything. He was her everything.**_


	27. First Christmas

**Written for**: ReplicantAngel  
**Prompt **- Gibbs and/or Abby get stuck at the airport at Christmas

"Yeah, Gibbs."

"…"

"Hello?"

"Gibbs? Can you hear me?" A familiar voice asked.

"Abby?" Her voice was scratchy on the other end of the line.

"Yeah, it's me. Bad news. Because of the snow that DC has been dumped with, my plane was diverted to New York. I'm at JFK and they can't get me on a connecting flight until tomorrow evening, and the train is completely booked."

Gibbs looked at his watch. He'd known the minute it started snowing that their first real Christmas together was going to be interrupted. "I'll come get you."

"Gibbs! It's four hours on a good day, and now it's dark, the roads are icing over. I've seen photos of DC on the news. It's not pretty. No, I won't let you."

Gibbs growled. "I'll come get you in the morning then."

"We still won't be back in time for Christmas Eve dinner at Ducky's. We can't both miss it! It would crush Ducky, you know that. It's the first Christmas since his mother passed away. You go and I'll catch a cab as soon as I arrive. Maybe I'll make it in time for dessert."

He knew she was right about Ducky, but it was supposed to be their first Christmas together as a couple and he wanted it to be perfect. He had asked her to decorate his house, helped her to put up the perfect tree in his living room, and he had strung lights outside along the roof and around the windows that faced front. Abby had been hesitant to ask to put anything up, not wanting to over-step his Christmas memories of Shannon and Kelly, but he had reassured her that he wanted to create new holiday memories with her, and that spending Christmas in a house that wasn't decked for the season wasn't what he had in mind.

"Abby," Gibbs sighed and ran his hand over his face. "Where are you staying tonight?"

"All the hotels are booked for miles. I've got my luggage in a locker and I'll just hangout around here. A lot of the food places are open 24 hours, and they sell Caf-Pow! so I'll be fine, really."

"Be safe, Abs."

"Of course. Love you."

"Love you too." Gibbs snapped his cell phone shut. He understood why Abby didn't want him to drive up to get her; he never would've allowed her to make the drive if he had been the one stuck. But this was going to be their first Christmas and he wasn't about to let her spend it away from him. He dug around in the cupboard until he found a large thermos and then set his coffee maker to brew a full pot. While the coffee percolated, Gibbs took a quick shower and then once he was dressed, he grabbed his red sweatshirt, filled the coffee thermos and headed for the car. He'd kept the sidewalk in front of his how shoveled and had no problem backing out of the driveway. It would be a long drive, but worth it, and he had enough coffee to get him there. He'd have to find a place open to refill his thermos before heading home again.

The drive was long, and the roads icy. Gibbs kept a steady hand on the wheel as he sipped his coffee and let thoughts of Christmas past flow into thoughts of future Christmas' with Abby by his side. Abby had originally planned to go home for Christmas, but a few months back things had changed between them and she had decided to go home for a few days just before Christmas, wanting to be back in time to spend the holiday with him as well as take part in the yearly tradition of Christmas Eve dinner with the team at Ducky's.

It was just past two in the morning when he pulled into the parking garage at JFK. He walked through the terminal and searched the crowds of people who were camped out on the floor using backpacks as pillows and watching the news on the overhead TV screens, hoping for a change in weather patterns.

He finally found her, sitting with her back to the wall, her backpack at her side. She had a Caf-Pow! within easy reach and a magazine spread across her lap.

Gibbs stood quietly at her feet and watched as she realized someone was standing in front of her. She looked up slowly, dragging her eyes from the article to the person before her.

"Gibbs?"

He gave a guilty smile.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!" Abby scrambled to her feet. "I told you not to drive in this weather!" Her stern look soften as she threw herself into his arms. "But I'm so glad you're here!"

"Our first Christmas together, Abbs. I wasn't going to spend it without you."

"We've spent Christmas Eve together the past 8 years at Ducky's."

"You know what I meant."

"I know." Abby kissed him, not caring about the looks they were getting from other stranded passengers.

"Come on, let's get your luggage and head home. It's a long drive." He lifted her backpack to his shoulder and then wrapped his hand around hers.

"How long did it take you?"

"About 6 hours."

"Oh Gibbs, you really shouldn't have…" He gave her hand a squeeze. "But thank you. I really appreciate it."

It didn't take long for them to gather her luggage and then find the car. Abby offered to drive, but Gibbs declined. Abby settled into the passenger seat and shifted so that she could rest back against the seat and look at Gibbs at the same time.

They chatted quietly as Gibbs drove. Abby filled him in on helping her mother and aunt prep for their family Christmas celebration. He asked her if she was sad to be away from her family but she just shrugged. "Nah. I'll be with you."

They drove on in silence, and Gibbs could tell Abby was started to struggle to stay awake.

"Get some sleep, Abbs. We've still got a ways to go."

"M'kay…" Abby grabbed his red sweatshirt from the backseat and draped it over her arms to use as a blanket and closed her eyes.

It was just before eight in the morning when Gibbs pulled back into his driveway. Abby woke slowly and Gibbs watched as she slowly uncurled from her position in the passenger's seat.

"We home?"

"Yeah, we're home." Gibbs walked around and opened her door and then opened the door to the backseat to grab her suitcase.

"I'm going to catch a few hours sleep before we head over to Duck's. We have to be there at…?"

"Two."

Inside Gibbs carried her suitcase up to the bedroom – Abby didn't live there full-time, but more and more of her belongings slowly moved to his place. She had been overly cautious at first, not wanting him to feel like she was overstepping her boundaries, but he had grown tired of her leaving 40 minutes before him so that she had time to run back to her place in the morning to grab something she had forgotten at her apartment. He was slowly moving her in.

Abby went for a quick bite to eat before following Gibbs upstairs. He was already in bed, his eyes closed and his breathing slow and steady. Abby stripped quickly and grabbed one of his oversized shirts before crawling into bed beside him. She snuggled up close and kissed the corner of his mouth. "Sleep well."

She gasped when his arm tightened around her and he rolled onto his side to face her.

"How am I supposed to sleep when you crawl into bed with me and I haven't seen you in a week?"

Abby ran her fingers gently over his eyelids. "Close your eyes, silly." She wrapped her arms around him and hugged herself close. She pressed her lips close to his ear. "You need the sleep now, but later… later we'll make some wonderful Christmas memories."

"Deal." Gibbs fell asleep with Abby tucked safely against him for the first time in a week and it felt right.

"Jethro! Abigail!" Ducky opened the door with a grin. "I'm so pleased you could both make it. I thought Abigail wouldn't be back in time."

"Merry Christmas, Ducky!" Abby wrapped Ducky up in a tight hug. "Gibbs came and picked me up in the middle of the night. Even though I told him not to." Abby looked back a Gibbs.

"Next time I'll leave you to spend Christmas Eve alone." Gibbs rolled his eyes, but a smile softened his words.

"Well, I'm glad you made home safely. But come in, come in. The others are inside."

Abby rushed in to the large sitting room to greet her friends and Gibbs followed a few steps behind, pausing to shake his friends' hand and hand him a bottle of his favorite scotch.

Dinner with the team was a lively affair. Gibbs sat at one end of the table with Abby to his right and Ziva to his left. Tony sat beside Abby and McGee next to Ziva with Ducky sitting at the opposite end. Jimmy had left town a few days earlier to spend the holidays with his family. Ducky said grace and then the food was passed around. Like the years before, both Tony and McGee were at the receiving ends of most of the jokes, and Abby and Ducky compared Christmas traditions of their more traditional upbringings. Ziva, while she didn't technically celebrate Christmas enjoyed the chance to relax in the company of her team. The only thing that was different was that Gibbs wouldn't be going home alone to drink himself senseless under his most recent boat. He wasn't going home to a cold, dark house. He wasn't going home to mourn.

This year he was going home to crawl into bed with the woman to his right, her infectious laughter following him up the stairs. He was going home to a warm house with the sights, sounds and smells of Christmas all around him. He was going home to celebrate.

On the drive home, Gibbs took the longer route. They drove through neighborhoods to admire the light displays and his heart fluttered when he saw the excitement on Abby's face at each new house as they slowly rolled by.

"Look at that one!" Abby beamed. "It's almost as good as ours!"

"Almost," Gibbs grinned.

"Eee! And that one, I love the reindeer on the roof. Next year we need some reindeer and a sleigh on the roof. And maybe a snowman!"

Gibbs looked panicked and Abby laughed.

"I'm only kidding, Gibbs. But maybe an inflatable Santa on the lawn?"

This time Gibbs ignored her.

Abby sighed happily when they stepped into Gibbs house and stopped to look around. The lights on the tree were on and sparkled in the living room and the presents were scattered neatly underneath.

Gibbs moved behind her after locking up and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. "Merry Christmas, Abbs."

She leaned back against him happily. "Merry Christmas."

"When I was little, I always got to unwrap one present on Christmas Eve. You want to open one?"

Abby turned in his arms and gave a little nod. Instead of turning toward the tree as he expected she brought her hands to his belt and slowly pulled the leather through the loops. "I know exactly what I want to unwrap."

Gibbs swallowed a groan and watched her with lust-filled eyes. "Not quite what I had in mind."

"I can stop if you want; I just figured that since it's our first Christmas together…"

"We've spent Christmas Eve together the past 8 years, Abbs. You said so yourself."

"You know what I mean."

Gibbs smirked and leaned in to kiss her. Abby was so caught up in the kiss that she didn't feel him unzipping the back of her dress until he pulled back to slip the sleeves down over her shoulders. He kissed her bare shoulder and then turned to the pile of blankets he had stacked neatly on the sofa before they left.

"You planned on seducing me here by the Christmas tree!" Abby looked intimidating as she stood there in her underwear and heels, her hands planted firmly on her hips while Gibbs spread a thick comforter on the floor.

"You got a problem with it?"

She grinned and moved closer. "Not at all."

Gibbs kicked off his shoes and tossed his jacket onto the chair before lowering Abby to the make-shift bed he had created. He loved the way she giggled and squirmed as he kissed down her legs, nibbling at the soft skin on her ankles before removing her shoes.

With her shoes off he moved over her and lifted her enough to unhook her bra and toss it aside, laughing when it nearly caught on one of the low branches of the tree.

"I thought we already decorated the tree, but if you want to add – _Gibbs_!" Abby shrieked when he leaned down and nipped the side of her neck. "Is that how we're playing?"

"Nah, not tonight." His belt was already gone, and while he sat back and pulled his polo and undershirt over his head, Abby worked on the button and zipper of his trousers. He moved away long enough to push his pants down his legs and then toss his boxers to the growing pile of clothes.

Abby met him halfway when he moved toward her again for a kiss. She wrapped her hand around his hardening length as they moved back toward the center of the blankets. As they lowered themselves down, Gibbs moved his fingers to the waistband of her underwear and gave a sharp tug and was pleased when the lace gave way.

Gibbs covered her with his body, pressing his forehead to hers when she guided him to her entrance. He sighed happily as he entered her. She was hot and welcoming and Gibbs couldn't help but feel that he was home.

They moved together slowly at first and he couldn't help by look down at her in amazement. Her eyes were closed and she looked beautiful. The look of satisfaction on her face mimicked what he felt inside. The blue and green and red lights on the tree reflected against her fair skin and he shifted his angle, making her cry out at the sudden increase in pleasure.

Her fingers dug into his shoulders and Gibbs felt himself teetering on the edge of release. The last thing he remembered was her crying out for him, her voice tugging at his heart-strings.

"Gibbs?"

He vaguely recognized the sensation of her fingers running through his hair and he pressed his nose against her neck and huffed out a small sigh.

"Gibbs, you okay?"

"Yeah, m'fine." He nosed at her cheek before slowly rolling off of her, pulling her into his side.

"You sure? That was… intense."

"Mm, it was." Gibbs kissed the top of her head. "Intense but good."

"Very good." He ran his hand up and down her side when she shivered. "Let's get up to bed. Christmas morning won't be very fun if we spend the night on the floor."

Abby followed quietly up the stairs and then slipped between the sheets.

"Tonight was perfect, Abbs. Thank you."

"I didn't do all the work, you know." She snuggled in closer.

Gibbs smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I meant the whole night, everything. The fact that you wanted to spend Christmas with and old bastard like me."

"Only because you are my old bastard-"

Gibbs dug his fingers into her side causing her to giggle. "You're going to pay for that comment tomorrow."

"I can't wait. Merry Christmas, Gibbs."

Gibbs leaned up on his elbow, tilted her chin to face him and kissed her. "Merry Christmas. Love you."

"Love you more."

End.


	28. No where I'd rather be

Written for Chirugal for all her hard work on setting up the Secret Santa on the gabby forum!

Prompt: No where I'd rather be.

Abby wasn't thrilled that Gibbs had been called away for a meeting in L.A. just days before Christmas. It was their first Christmas together as more than just friends, and he had told her that they would do it right – decorations, lights, a tree, the works. He took her out to pick a tree the evening before he left, but it had been late by the time they had gotten back to his house, and once the tree was in the stand he had pulled her up to bed wanting some quality time between the sheets before he had to leave early the next morning.

She was up making his coffee when he came downstairs with his suitcase. He disappeared briefly in the basement and returned with a faded, old box marked Christmas. He knew Abby had more than enough decorations to cover his house, but he set the box on the counter and rested his hand on the top. "Maybe you could put a few of these up too?"

"Sure." Abby pressed up on her toes to kiss him and then handed him his coffee.

His cab honked outside and Abby made a face.

"Hey, don't have _too _much fun while I'm gone." Gibbs tilted her chin up for another kiss.

"Fun? I don't know what to do with myself without you! I'm not working, Ziva is already off to Miami, Timmy is with his family, Tony is with his dad – which reminds me, I need to call him and see how that is going. And now you're leaving and won't be back until Christmas Eve."

"It's only a few days, Abbs. I'll see you soon." He kissed her one last time and then carried his suitcase down the front step.

"Love you!" Abby called as he slid into the back seat of the cab. He pressed his hand to the window in a familiar shape as the cab pulled away – his middle and ring fingers curved down.

Abby turned back into the house and shut the door. She had four days with nothing to do. The director had told her to use or lose her vacation days before the end of the year, suggesting highly that she use it while everyone else was gone. Still in her pj's, Abby shuffled back to the kitchen and picked up the box that Gibbs had set down. She opened it carefully and looked down at the collection of old ornaments. She picked them up, one at a time and looked them over. She thought she saw movement from the corner of her eye, but when she looked up there was nothing. It must've been a shadow.

She spent the day picking up, dusting and running Christmas linens through the wash so that everything would be ready to decorate in the morning. She curled up in Gibbs' bed, alone for the first time in their relationship and slowly moved over to his side and buried her face in his pillow. She was almost asleep when her phone rang.

"Gibbs?"

"You asleep?"

"No, not yet. How's L.A.?"

"How are you? Lock the door?"

"You're the one that has a problem remembering to lock the door, not me." Abby smiled at the small huff of laughter she heard over the phone. "Are you sharing a room with Vance?"

"No. I'm in my own room."

"I should have come with you, I could have stayed out of your way during the day. It's no fun being here without you."

"I know, Abbs. But I've got meetings all day, and you wanted to decorate and bake and get ready for Christmas. I'll be home soon. Have you spoken to Jack yet?"

"No, I'll give him a call tomorrow. Last I talked to him, he said he'd be up early on Christmas day. I think he's spending Christmas Eve in Stillwater with his new friend…"

"Probably."

"So… You're alone, huh?"

"Abby…"

"You're no fun."

"I know. Talk to you tomorrow."

"Night."

They both hung up.

0o0

Abby was up bright and early the next morning to get a good start on decorating. She turned up her favorite Christmas music and began with wrapping a garland around the banister of the stair case, adding some tinsel and colorful baubles to liven it up. She put a Christmas table cloth over the dining table and added several candles, and then put candles in the window before bundling up and heading outside.

She had never tackled the chore of putting lights up outside, but as she stood out front, hands on her hips, staring up at the house, she wasn't about to let it intimidate her. She opened up the new boxes of lights and eyed the roofline. It didn't take long before she was up on the ladder, clinging to the gutters as she secured the lights to the roof. Two hours later as dusk settled around her she was back with her feet flat on the ground, looking up at the bright lights.

"Beautiful." She had kept it simple, not wanting Gibbs to come home to think his house looked tacky. Back inside, she hung up her coat and put her boots into the closet and continued to work on the inside. She hung the mistletoe in the doorway to the kitchen, and then, with everything else done she headed for the tree. She unpacked her ornaments and set them out on the coffee table, and then carried Gibbs' box of ornaments to unpacked them as well. As she lifted the first ornament from the box, a small teddy bear saying 'Baby's first Christmas', she couldn't help but feel a tightening in her chest at the thought of his late wife and daughter. For a moment she wondered if it was all too much, if she should have insisted on a low-key Christmas, no tree, no decorations, just them on Christmas Eve, cuddled up by the fire. Then on Christmas, a nice meal with Jackson before exchanging their gifts and maybe a Christmas movie or two as they ate cookies and drank cocoa.

She stood to put Kelly's first ornament on the tree and startled. On the couch sat a pretty redhead with a young girl curled up by her side, resting her head on the woman's lap. They didn't say anything, just sat watching Abby with a smile.

Abby blinked a few times, but the pair never moved. Slowly she walked to the tree and then lifted the ornament towards the top. She glanced over her shoulder and Shannon gave a slight nod of approval. They continued that way, Abby putting the ornaments where she felt drawn to put them, glancing at Shannon if she was unsure. She made sure to highlight Gibbs' ornaments, filling in the empty spaces with her own.

By the time she was done, it was late so she cleaned up the boxes, putting them in the spare room closet and then crossed the hall and slipped into bed. Abby was up early again, it was the 23rd and she had plans to spend the day in the kitchen. She approached the living room carefully, Shannon and Kelly had been on the couch when she'd retired to bed, but in the early morning, they were no longer there.

Abby cooked up a storm, batch after batch of cookies, Gibbs' favorite coffee cake for his return tomorrow, and a pie for Jackson's arrival on Christmas morning. She worked throughout the day, keeping herself busy until Gibbs called her just after dinner time.

"Gibbs!"

"How're you doing?"

"I'm exhausted! I've been busy."

"You have, have you? Is my house full of the Christmas spirit?"

"Something like that. I've got just about everything ready, and I picked up some groceries for when Jack arrives."

"I'll be home tomorrow Abbs, you don't have to get it all done before I'm back. You're supposed to have time off to relax, not run yourself ragged."

"I'll relax when you're here. I'm getting everything out of the way while you're gone, so we can relax together and enjoy Christmas Eve."

"Can't wait."

"Your flight comes in at seven, right?"

"It does."

"Okay, what do you want to eat for dinner tomorrow? I'll get that ready before I come pick you up."

"It doesn't matter, Abbs. We can always pick something up on our way home. I just want _you."_

"Gibbs! We're not having take-out on Christmas Eve!"

"Okay, okay." She could hear the surrender in his voice. "Whatever you think would be nice, it's your choice."

"I'll figure something out. I miss you."

"Miss you too, Abbs."

0o0

At five o'clock on Christmas Eve, Abby pulled the chicken out of the oven and covered it with foil to keep it warm. The salad was in the fridge, the wine chilling. All she had to do when they got back from the airport was light the candles and stick the chicken back in the oven for a few minutes to heat it up a bit more.

She was standing back to survey all of her work in the house, when she heard a key in the lock behind her. She pulled open the door, before it opened and stood with her jaw hanging open. "Gibbs!"

"Hey." Gibbs set his suitcase just inside and closed the door behind him.

Abby threw herself at him once his hands were clear and wrapped her legs around his waist once she was sure he had a firm hold on her. "What are you doing here? You weren't supposed to be in for another two hours!"

"I know, I managed to catch an earlier flight."

"You should've called! I would've come and picked you up!" Abby set her feet back on the floor but refused to ease up her hold on him.

Gibbs kissed her soundly and then pulled back to look around his house. "Looks beautiful. You did a wonderful job."

"You think? It's not too much?"

"Nah, it's perfect." Gibbs kissed her temple and stepped further inside to remove his coat. "Smells good in here."

Abby pulled him into the kitchen. "You hungry? Dinner is ready whenever you are; I've got cookies, and coffee cake too. Should I turn the coffee machine on?"

"One thing at a time, Abbs. Let's have dinner. You hungry?" Abby nodded and directed Gibbs towards his usual seat. She brought out the wine and the salad and then the chicken. As they ate, Gibbs filled her in on his time in L.A. and passed on greetings from the L.A. office. All during dinner, Abby kept reaching out to touch Gibbs' hand, his knee, and his shoulder, anything to keep in contact with him.

Once dinner was over, Gibbs poured the coffee and Abby cut two pieces of coffee cake and together they headed out to the living room. Instead of sitting on the couch, they moved to a large blanket Abby had set in front of the fire place. She waited patiently as Gibbs started a fire in the fire place and then she switched off the lights after turning on the small, colorful lights on the tree. The red, blue and green lights danced around the room as Gibbs lowered himself to sit beside her.

"The tree looks nice."

"It's not too much…" Abby hesitated when she looked over at the couch and saw that Shannon and Kelly had returned. She didn't want him to think she was crazy, so she continued. "I mean, it's kind of a lot." She gestured to everything she had put up.

"It's perfect."

"Because if it is too much, we can go to my place, it's not decorated at all."

"Abbs, there's no place I'd rather be than here with you, Christmas decorations and all. It's perfect. Really."

Abby smiled widely. "It does look nice, doesn't it?"

"It does. And thank you for putting up my ornaments as well. They shouldn't be kept in an old box this time of the year."

Abby glanced at Shannon and Kelly who still sat quietly on the couch and then turned to smile shyly at him. "No, they shouldn't. They are beautiful and need to be on display."

Gibbs kissed her forehead and stood up and walked to the tree. He lifted a beautiful glass ornament with three people painted on, a man and woman and a child. "Kelly and I were out Christmas shopping for Shannon, and she saw this and had to have it, said it was perfect for our family. Usually when we were at the store, she'd find a toy she wanted. I couldn't refuse her this."

"It's beautiful."

Gibbs nodded and let it rest against the tree again. He circled around the coffee table, touching his fingers to the top of her head before going to his suitcase by the front door. He pulled out a five inch by five inch square box. He held it in his hands, his back turned to her as he looked at it. "I found something in L.A."

Abby waited quietly for him to come back to her, and she accepted the box when he handed it to her. "Can I open it now?"

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded.

Abby glanced up at Shannon and Kelly before gently lifting the tab on the box. Inside was a glass ornament, similar in size to the one he had pointed out on the tree. It had the silhouette of two people holding hands, and it was painted in deep red and purple with an elegant black ribbon. "It's beautiful."

"We need an ornament too, Abbs. Something special for us, just us." He nodded at a few of the ornaments from over the years that she had gotten to represent the team.

"I love it. Will… will you put it on the tree?" She lifted it up for him. She wasn't sure if he wanted it a bit more off to the side, and even if they were only in her mind, seeing Shannon and Kelly off to the side had her a little uneasy.

"Sure." Gibbs took the ornament and turned towards the tree, pausing to look at the couch.

Abby missed where he hung the fragile glass, instead looking from Gibbs to the couch and back to Gibbs again. "Wait… can you… can you see them too?"

"Yeah." Gibbs looked at her and then looked at the couch. "They visit every Christmas Eve. They never say anything, I can't feel them, I just…" Gibbs shrugged and moved back to sit beside Abby on the floor. "They look happy." He didn't need to tell her that usually they appeared to him in the basement when he was halfway through his bourbon for the night, and that they usually didn't look very pleased to find him drunk on Christmas Eve.

"They do look happy." Abby leaned into him.

"You look happy too." Gibbs lowered himself so that he was lying between the tree and the fire place and then pulled Abby down to him. "You're happy, right?"

"Beyond happy," Abby rested her head on his chest. "Especially now that you're home. You?"

"Very happy." Gibbs rolled over and trapped her beneath him. He dipped his head to kiss her, tilting her head to the side so that he could trace her spider web tattoo with his tongue.

"Gibbs…" Abby shifted below him, torn between wanting him to continue and feeling like being watched by the pair on the couch.

"They're gone." Gibbs glanced at the couch. "They'll be back next year." He nipped at her neck and pressed his body down to hers. "Merry Christmas, Abbs."


	29. Cozy Christmas gone awry

Written as a backup Secret Santa Fic for Jo when the orig. person backed out last minute.

Prompt: Plans for a cozy Christmas gone awry.

Gibbs pulled the shiny red baubles from the garland around the staircase banister off one by one and placed them back in the box. It was Christmas Eve, and instead of showering Abby with all the gifts he had gotten her, he was taking down the Christmas decorations he'd put up just over a week ago.

It was their first Christmas as more than just friends and they had planned to spend all of their time off from NCIS together. Her first surprise was going to be that he decorated his house for Christmas. He had told her she couldn't come over until he took her home after their last day of work before break. He'd come up with a few excuses and then, when she didn't seem to buy it, he told her he needed to wrap all her presents and he didn't want her stumbling across them early. So he had planned to spend the night at her apartment. He pulled out the box of Christmas stuff he had saved, and then, he had braved the crowds at the home depot and a few other stores and brought home a tree, lights for both the tree and for his roof, a pine garland, and box after box of big shiny ornaments. He hung dish rags with poinsettias in his kitchen, and even set the table with Christmas plates over a deep green table cloth. It had taken him a ridiculous amount of time and money (she was worth it), and by the time he was finished, he wasn't quite sure it even looked nice and he hoped like hell she would see it more for the effort he had made for her than anything else.

He had everything all planned out. They were going to go to church on Christmas Eve, come home and curl up on the couch and watch a few of Abby's favorite old Christmas movies. He was going to make a fire in the fireplace and if he had anything to say about it, he was going to wish her a very merry Christmas right there on the floor. He wanted to watch the reflection of the small colorful lights from the tree dance across her pale skin while he made love to her. Then he was going to carry her up to bed and start over again, making love to her until they both couldn't move anymore, and fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

He was going to wake up before her, get the coffee started and make her breakfast in bed. He knew he couldn't keep her in bed for long once she woke up. She had told him she was like a little kid on Christmas morning, and that she couldn't wait to sit by the tree in her pj's (he was going to have to remember to have her put some on, since she certainly wouldn't be wearing them the night before) and open presents.

After a small lunch (they were doing dinner at Ducky's) he planned on thanking her properly, not just for the presents, but for spending her Christmas with him, and for making him so damn happy (and horny, but he wasn't going to say that) all the time.

After dinner with Ducky, they were going to drive around and look at lights before heading home to watch Christmas movies while curled up on the couch.

But then Abby had gotten a phone call from her brother. Gloria was going in for surgery to have her gall bladder removed, and he couldn't be there since he and his wife had planned a Christmas cruise to the Bahamas.

Abby had cried in his arms that night when he came over and she told him. She was worried for her mom, and she was crushed that she wouldn't be with him for Christmas, but that she couldn't let her mother go through surgery alone, and she would likely need some help around the house for a few days.

He had held her, kissed away her tears and told her that she was doing the right thing. He would still do Christmas dinner with Ducky, and then he would fight for a weekend off so they could celebrate their own Christmas once she returned. She hadn't seemed convinced that everything would be okay until he had pressed her into the mattress and nipped at the spider web on her neck.

Abby called him daily to check in, let him know how her mom was doing, and apologize again and again for not being there for their first Christmas. Gloria was doing good, recovering much quicker than the doctors had hoped, but Abby still wasn't sure when she would be back.

And now, here he was on Christmas Eve, alone like so many Christmas Eve's of the past, the only difference was that his house looked like Christmas had thrown up all over it and there were piles of presents under the tree with no one to open them.

He took down some of the decorations above his fireplace, and the snow globe he'd place on his bookshelf. He took a few of the ornaments off the tree, but left the ones that had belonged to Shannon and Kelly and the ones that Abby had given him over the years, despite knowing he never put a tree up.

Gibbs carried a box of Christmas decorations down to the basement, to stack away until next year. Although he had planned to go back up and continue to take down everything that reminded him that he was yet again spending Christmas without Abby, his latest woodworking project (a new bed frame for he and Abby) was calling to him, and the bourbon calling even louder.

He tried not to feel disappointed, Abby hadn't left him, but it didn't make the holiday any easier. He poured the amber liquid into an old jar and moved over to the staircase. His eyes traced over the bed frame he'd been working on. Abby knew about the bed frame, had helped him pick out the wood, and had told him she couldn't wait to try it out once it was finished.

A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he imagined her bracing herself against the headboard as he pushed into her from behind. "Oh, _ Abbs…"_ Gibbs left the bourbon on the stairs and headed up to bed. His phone rang when he hit the top step and he smiled when Abby's name flashed on the screen.

"Hey," He sat on the edge of the bed and kicked his shoes off.

"Merry Christmas, Gibbs."

"Merry Christmas."

"I wish I was there right now, I really do."

"I know, Abbs. You'll be home soon. We'll still have our Christmas."

"I know," Abby sighed. "But we had plans, and… I just wish I was there."

"How's your mom?"

"She's doing really well, been up and moving around today."

"That's good."

"Anyway, I just wanted to call you, tell you that I miss you and that I'll see you soon."

Gibbs could hear the emotion in her voice and knew it wouldn't be long before she was in tears, and hearing Abby cry when he wasn't near enough to hold her was something he didn't like. "You'll be home soon, we'll have our perfect Christmas. The specific day doesn't matter."

"I know," Abby sniffed. "I'll be home real soon. I promise."

They ended their phone call like that and Gibbs slipped under the sheets with a smile on his face. He scooted towards the center of the bed and pulled Abby's pillow to his chest and pressed his nose into the soft fabric. Her scent was fading, but he could still make it out.

Christmas morning came quickly, as Gibbs tossed and turned. Several times through the night he thought he heard her car pull up and her key in the door, but every time he opened his eyes to glance at the clock, he was alone in bed.

Finally, seven am rolled around and Gibbs was in dire need of coffee. He slipped into a pair of old sweats and headed barefoot down the stairs. For some reason the coffee didn't taste as good as it usually did. He burned the toast he made for breakfast, and decided that the day was best spent in the basement until he needed to go to Ducky's for dinner.

Dinner at Ducky's was the same as every other year, they ate good food, talked about the _good old years_ and had a bit to drink. Ducky skirted the topic of Abby, making a few comments here and there about her, but never outright asking if there was something beyond friendship between the two. Gibbs gave noncommittal answers and they left it at that. It was a game they had been playing the past several years. When the time was right (likely around New Years), they would let their closest friends know about their relationship, but for now it was something they enjoyed behind closed doors.

Although it was nothing new, Gibbs dreaded going home to a dark, cold house. Ducky offered him the spare room, but Gibbs was hoping for a phone call from Abby, and wanted to be alone when they spoke. When he pulled up to his house, he could have sworn he had turned off all the inside lights, but the living room light was on and he reached for the knife at his belt.

He shut the car door quietly and crept up the front step. He eased the front door open quietly and saw a shadow moving slowly around his living room.

His heart leapt when he recognized the shadow to be Abby-shaped. She was standing in the middle of the room, turning in a small circle as she took in all the decorations that were still up. "Abbs…"

"You decorated?" Abby turned to look at him, her eyes wide with wonder.

"I know how much you like to have things decorated for the holidays." Gibbs walked over to her, cupped her face in his hands and kissed her.

"But you hate this kind of stuff." Abby pulled away from his kiss long enough to talk and then pressed her lips to his again.

"Nah, I don't hate it. Just didn't have a reason to decorate before."

"This why I wasn't allowed to come over?" She kissed him one last time and then walked over to the tree.

"Maybe."

"It's perfect, absolutely beautiful."

"You're home early. Last night you said you didn't know when you would be home."

"My mom said I was pouting. She decided to spend Christmas day with my aunt Martha and her family. They dropped me off at the greyhound station early this morning."

"Should've called me." Gibbs wrapped his arms around her from behind and pulled her back against his chest.

"Wanted to surprise you." Abby glanced at her watch. "Only a few hours left of Christmas, but a few hours with you on Christmas are better than none."

"Merry Christmas, Abbs. Welcome home."


	30. Gentle Hands

_This is for onlyonechoice because it's her birthday! She gave me the prompt: rough case, soft hands._

_

* * *

People. Innocent people. It's bad enough when we can't save one, but now three families will put a loved one in the ground. Three families will set the table for one less. And the Jensen family will have to pack up their little boy's room, the same way I packed up Kelly's…_ Gibbs' eyes flickered over the images on his computer screen, his fingers itching to reach out and touch them.

The sound of the elevator has them all looking up on habit as Abby skips out of the elevator, happy to be out of court for the day. "Gibbs?"

He sees Tony shake his head at her, and by the time she gets to Gibbs' desk, the look of concern in her eyes is almost overwhelming. "You okay?"

He's not, but it's not something he'd admit too. He knows that and they both know that she knows that, but can't seem to keep herself from asking. "I'm fine."

Abby nodded and headed for the back elevator, ready to get back to her lab for a few hours before heading home. The doors were just about to close when Gibbs' hand stopped the elevator from shutting.

He stepped in and stood quietly until the doors were shut. He could tell she was watching him quietly, but waiting for him to speak first. He waited until the elevator was in motion before flicking the emergency stop.

They had agreed to keep their relationship strictly professional (as professional as it had always been) at work, but Gibbs was almost on auto-pilot as he spoke, "I need…"

"I'm here," Abby pressed herself into his arms before he could finish, pressing up on her toes for a kiss.

Taking her kiss as the go-ahead for whatever he needed, Gibbs made quick work of pressing her skirt up and her panties off, somehow managing to free himself from the confines of his trousers and boxers at the same time.

With his face pressed to the spider web on her neck, the scent of gunpowder in his nose, Gibbs slid home without a second thought. It was rough and fast, and for a few brief moments it was what he needed – helping him to forget the faces of the people he couldn't save. He held her close and grunted through his release, panting against her neck.

The next thing he knew, he was back at his desk, wave after wave of nausea causing him to take a deep breath. He wasn't sure if it was for the innocent lives lost, or if it was due to the overwhelming feeling that he had used Abby and then sent her on her way. He couldn't even remember if she had reached her orgasm or not.

"Go home," Gibbs' managed, sending stern looks to his agents. He needed to get home. He needed to get to Abby.

She wasn't in her lab – it wasn't unusual. Usually, if she was in court most the day, she would return, spend an hour or two cleaning up and then head home unless there was an urgent case, but the fact that she had left without saying goodbye twisted the knife in his gut a little harder.

The drive home was a blur, and Gibbs let out a ragged sigh of relief when he saw Abby's car parked out front. "Abby!" He started calling out for her before he even hit the front step, pushing the door open and slamming it shut behind him again, "ABBY!"

"Gibbs, you okay?" Abby called from the kitchen, appearing with a cup of coffee in her hands.

"I'm sorry, so sorry." Gibbs' took the cup from her hand, setting it on the table before pulling her in close. "I shouldn't have… I'm sorry." He pressed his nose into her hair and inhaled deeply, her unique and soothing scent of gunpowder and roses calming him instantly.

"Hey," her hands seemed to be everywhere, hugging him closer, smoothing down along his back, her fingers threading through his hair, "it's okay, Gibbs, it's okay."

"It's not, Abbs."

"You needed comfort and I gave it to you."

"Don't-"

"_Gibbs!"_

"Don't make excuses for me."

"I'm not, I just… I think you're making a bigger deal out of it then you need too." Abby pulled back to look him in the eye and then kissed him. "Honestly."

Gibbs pressed into the kiss, cupping her face gently in his hands. "Come upstairs with me, let me make it right."

"I'll go upstairs with you, but it's because I want your hot body, not because it's some make-up sex. Clear?"

"Abby-"

"No. No make-up sex. If that's what it's going to be about then I will go back to reading my scientific journal."

"I want you," Gibbs murmured and pulled her in close again. He kissed her twice before leading her up the stairs. He wasn't going to call it make-up sex, he knew she would be right out the door if he did, but he planned on taking his time with her. He stripped her slowly, lavishing attention to every inch of skin that was revealed. Nibbling along her collar bone, worrying her nipples with his teeth and sucking at the skin over her hip, he was delighted by the moans and soft sighs he was working from her.

It wasn't until her hands were twisted in the sheets, her body wriggling with need below him, that he finally decided to remove his own clothes. The scent of her sex was heavy in the air, causing his nostrils to flare. The sight of her naked on his bed, although it happened often, was a sight he would never, _ever,_ grow tired of.

She was reaching for him as he pulled his shirt up and over his head and then set to work on his belt, zipper… finally tugging his pants and boxers down his legs. His socks were last to hit the clothes hamper before he knelt on the bed, taking a few extra moments to savor the view.

He got the message that he was taking too long when her hand dropped to her thigh and her fingers inched closer toward her hot core. He caught her hand just in time, scolding her lightly with a nip to her finger tips.

Stretching out beside her, Gibbs traced his fingers up and down her thigh as she rolled towards him for a kiss. As she opened up for his tongue to slip between her lips, his fingers pressed inside her, flicking at her sensitive nub.

With her senses heightened, he knew it wouldn't take long to find her release, but he didn't expect it quite so soon. She pulled away from his kiss, crying out before burying her face against his neck. Bending his neck, Gibbs' nipped at her shoulder as she rode out the aftershocks of her orgasm around his fingers.

As soon as she came down from the high of her release, Abby snuggled impossibly closer. "Give me a minute."

"We've got all the time we need, Abbs."

"Mm, I know. Just seems like the rougher the case, the more gentle your hands are. "


	31. Plastic

Prompt: Plastic

Gibbs was picking up the basics: Bread, cereal, milk and some deli meat for sandwiches. The items in his basket looked pathetic, typical bachelor items, but it was hard to want to actually cook when it was just for one.

"Paper or plastic?"

"Whatever is-"

"He'll take neither, here use this."

Gibbs was about to protest when he realized it was Abby, and she was handing the cashier a reusable bag.

"And you can go ahead and add my groceries to his bill and bag them all together."

The cashier looked at Gibbs and started ringing up Abby's items once he got an okay.

Gibbs looked over the items in her cart. There wasn't a lot, but enough for a nice dinner of chicken, potatoes and a salad. "Something you'd like to share, Abbs?"

"You're buying the groceries and I'm coming over to fix us dinner. You can't live off of sandwiches and cereal forever."


	32. Goodbye

_Over on the gabby shippers forum, we have a weekly prompt over the summer hiatus. The first prompt is: Goodbye._

* * *

"_Too many years of lightin' up finally caught up with me probie. For three decades I outran every bullet aimed at me – can't outrun this. Not with these lungs, only got a few months left to go and I plan to live 'em."_

"Never one to disappoint, we're ya mike." Gibbs glanced down at the bourbon on the work bench but didn't pick it up. Instead he focused back on the letter he had already read eight times.

"_You know I've never been one to bite my tongue, but there is one thing I've kept quiet on, and that's that pretty woman of yours. Stop shakin' your head at me, Probie, you know who I'm talking about. Don't let her slip from your life because you're to bull headed to put your feelings out there." _

Gibbs smiled. Mike had always hinted that he should do something. He always went the extra step when she was around, hugging her, flirting, anything to get a response out of Gibbs. He had never indulged him with a verbal response, instead staking his claim in other ways. "Ah, hell Mike." He had planned on telling him he had finally made a move, but he was waiting until the Port-2-Pork killer had been dealt with. He wanted the chance to show his friend that he was happy and that he wasn't going to spend the rest of his days alone, something Mike had feared he would do.

He didn't need to read the rest of the letter, he had it memorized. Instead he folded up the letter and put it on the work bench beside the untouched glass of bourbon. He pulled his cell from his pocket and dialed Abby's number.

Gibbs startled when Abby's phone rang at the top of the stairs. "Abbs?"

"Hey, you looked busy, so I was just waiting…" She moved slowly down the stairs and right into Gibbs' open arms.

"Could've come down," he pressed his lips to her forehead. "Was just thinkin'."

"About Mike."

Gibbs nodded. He had long since changed, but Abby was still in her black funeral outfit.

She hugged him tighter at his silent response. "Me too. I knew we were going to lose him, but I thought we'd have more time. I want more time."

"Me too. Some stuff I wanted to tell him. Stuff he should have known."

"Like what?" Abby moved to sit on the stairs and curled up to Gibbs when he sat beside her.

"About us."

"He knew," Abby smiled softly. "He knew."

"I hope so."

"No, he knew. I told him."

Gibbs pulled back so he could look at Abby. "You told him?"

Abby blushed. "I can't, well couldn't, keep anything from Mike. He came to visit me in my lab when he first got here. You were with the director and he had nothing to do, so he came to see me. Asked how I was, how you were. We talked about him being sick, and how he was glad to not spend his final months alone. He loved his girls so much."

"He did." Gibbs wiped at a tear as it started to roll down Abby's cheek.

"He said something about not wanting you to be alone. He was fishing for information in his usual charming way. I couldn't _not_ tell him."

"I'm glad you did. Now that I think about it, he did look at me a little differently."

Abby sniffed. "He was so happy you called him for one final case together. As sad as I am to have lost those last few months, he was happy to be up here and help. To spend some time with you."

Gibbs nodded. He had been fighting the feeling of guilt ever since he had cradled Mike out on the dark street. If he hadn't called Mike, he would've had a few more months to live. "And you."

"Only because I would flirt back." Abby wiped at a second tear and leaned against Gibbs. "I really miss him."

"Me too."

Abby was silent a moment and then pulled away. She moved across the basement and grabbed the bottle of bourbon and with her eyes closed lifted it up. "Here's to you, Mike. I won't ever forget you." She glanced back at Gibbs before taking a hearty drink, grimacing at the burn as it moved down her throat.

Gibbs reached for the bottle and Abby handed it over willingly. "For Mike." He took a drink and set the bottle aside before reaching out for Abby. "You know, he's the one who told me to tell you how I really feel," he pulled her onto his lap and kissed his way along her neck. "Maybe I should honor his memory by honoring you. Upstairs."

Abby giggled, but made no attempt to move away. "As long as you don't call out his name when I blow your mind."

Gibbs slapped the back of her thigh. "Not likely to happen."

"But if it does…" Abby moved off his lap and started up the stairs.

"Abby-"

"Kidding. C'mon, come make me feel alive." Abby headed upstairs and he could hear her heading for the bedroom.

Gibbs turned for one last look at the basement. He could see Mike leaning against the work bench, a glass of bourbon in hand. "What are ya waitin' for Probie? You've got a naked woman waiting up stairs." Mike lifted the glass with a wink and downed the contents.

"Bye Mike." Gibbs turned and took the stairs two at a time. He didn't want to keep his girl waiting.


	33. Celebration

Prompt: Celebration

"No," Gibbs shook his head.

"But Gibbs… It's all planned out, let me just explain-"

"No." Abby had been bugging him for weeks about his birthday and now that the day had finally arrived, she kept talking about a party at his house. "Abby, I told you. No party."

"Everything is all set up at-"

"I'm not going Abbs. It's late, I just want to go home."

"-you house."

"Wait, what?" Gibbs did a double take. Ever since they had taken the next step with their relationship Abby had been able to get away with a little more than usual, but never had she gone behind his back. He had let everyone else leave a little early, and had wanted to go home and spend a quiet evening on his boat. His birthday had been one of the few days that he just couldn't seem to pull himself out of his memories. Abby knew that and the fact that she had invited everyone to his hours was frustrating and un-Abby-like.

"Call 'em off, Abbs. I'll circle the block a few times until everyone is gone." Gibbs grabbed his jacket and headed for the elevator before Abby could explain.

* * *

Gibbs was surprised to find no one parked at his house when he pulled up. He'd expected to arrive to find his team carrying various food and drink items back out to their cars. He was weary as he pushed the front door open.

At first he noticed nothing out of the ordinary, but then a trail of black rose petals caught his eye. He followed the trail up to his bedroom and took in all the candles around the room waiting to be lit. There was a plate of cupcakes on the nightstand from an overpriced cupcake shop that Abby had taken him to before. He would never admit how good they were, because the price made him choke, but from the reviews Abby had gone on about, they were top notch. He picked up a rose petal from the bed and brought it to his nose. He smiled when he realized there was a hint of gunpowder mixed in.

"I wanted red roses, but because I usually order black, they just assumed."

Abby's voice startled him from his thoughts and he turned to look at her. "Abbs…"

"It was a private birthday party, for two." She shrugged. "I know you don't like to celebrate, but I thought that maybe the two of us… I bought those cupcakes you love but roll your eyes at."

"I'm-"

"Don't." Abby cut him off by stepping forward and quieting him with a gentle kiss. "Don't apologize. I know you don't like parties. I should've been a little more clear when I said something about a birthday party."

Gibbs kissed her again, this time adding a little meaning behind it. "How do you know me so well?"

"Easy." Abby smiled at him. "And really," she pulled her shirt down to reveal his favorite lace bra, one that wasn't comfortable but did wonders for her shape. "It was a party for two."

"Too late to RSVP?"

Abby shrugged and then pulled her shirt off. "Happy Birthday."


	34. Chicken noodle soup

Prompt: Chicken noodle soup.

"Gibbs?" Abby shook the snow from her coat before stepping inside. She locked the door behind her, and then draped her coat over the back of chair near the fire to dry it off. She slipped out of her boots and socks and padded barefoot to the kitchen. She found Gibbs in front of the stove and walked up behind him, and wrapped her arms around him, slipping her hands under his shirt. "Oooh, what smells so good?"

"Abby!" Gibbs jerked when her cold fingers touched the skin of his abdomen. "Your fingers are frozen."

"It's the middle of December and I had a little snowball fight with some kids at my apartment before I came over. That's why I'm a bit late." She kissed the back of his neck. "Are you making chicken noodle soup from scratch?" Abby noticed the lack of soup cans.

"Snowball fight, huh? You have any problem getting here? The roads slippery yet?"

"Nah, not yet. They will be. I brought extra stuff with me. Don't know if I'll make it home this weekend. Hope it's okay if I stay."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "I could probably rearrange my schedule."

"So considerate." Abby slapped his ass and then pulled away. "I'm gonna go grab a t-shirt of yours. I'll be down in a minute."

Gibbs turned slightly to kiss her soundly before she headed to the bedroom.

Abby carried her bag upstairs and changed into her sweatpants and then dug through his drawers until she came up with an old t-shirt of Gibbs', worn from years of use. Back downstairs she found Gibbs ladling soup into two bowls. "You never answered my question; did you make this from scratch?"

Gibbs held up a spoonful and guided it to her mouth. "My mom used to make a big pot every Monday during the fall and winter and we'd have soup for dinner two nights in a row."

Abby blew softly on the steaming soup and then let Gibbs slip the spoon past her lips. "That's really good. Her recipe?"

"Yeah." Gibbs ushered her toward the dining table, a bowl of soup in each hand. He set down a bowl at each of their places and then went back to the kitchen to get them something to drink. "Water, milk or juice?"

"Water, please." Abby waited for him to return before tucking in to her soup. "This is so delicious. Perfect for a cold, snowy day like today."

Gibbs gave a little nod and a soft smile. Abby liked to talk, and he liked to listen. He knew he didn't need to comment back on every little thing she said so that Abby knew he was paying attention, she already knew.

Once they were finished, Gibbs put the remaining soup into the fridge while Abby put their dishes in the dishwasher and wiped down the counters.

Together they moved to the living room and Abby plopped down on the sofa while Gibbs added another log to the fire. She lifted up his old shirt to look at her stomach. "My belly, it's warm, full and happy. Thanks for dinner."

"Welcome." Gibbs sat beside her and tickled the skin just below her belly button and chuckled when she broke into giggles.

It took a few minutes, but Abby finally managed to push Gibbs into the perfect position for her to cuddle against him, his arm around her.

"You done fidgeting yet?"

"I'm good." Abby turned to grin at him, welcoming his kiss eagerly. "Wait, I'll be right back!"

Gibbs sighed. "Now what? You've just gotten comfortable."

"I know, but I have to go to the bathroom now."

"Go." Gibbs gave her a little nudge. "And get anything else you think you'll need. I don't plan on letting you up again until we go to bed."

Abby waggled her eyebrows at him. "We could just go to bed now."

"It's only seven."

"I didn't say we had to go to sleep." Abby turned and wiggled her hips as she headed upstairs to the bathroom.

Gibbs glanced over at the fire. _Ah hell, it'll burn out before long._ There was a different kind of fire he wanted to enjoy.


	35. Last time

Prompt: last time

This was the last time, he told himself as he traced her spider web tattoo with his tongue. The last time he would taste her skin, the last time he would hold her close, the last time he would-

"Oh God…" Abby squeezed her legs tighter around his waist, "more, Gibbs. More."

He couldn't keep doing this. The first time had been after Kate's death. They had been drunk, but the sex was good and waking up with the heat of her body pressed against his had been a comfort. He'd been worried that their friendship was ruined, but Abby quickly put him at ease.

The second time had been shortly after his return from Mexico. She'd stormed into his house, an angry mess after he'd told her he was leaving again. But somehow they had ended up in his bed and although by the time they were finished her anger had dissipated, but the scratches down his back hadn't.

Their hookups were happening more and more, but they never talked about it afterwards and there were no big declarations. Although the hookups were more and more frequent there were longer breaks while Hollis was in town, and while Abby dated someone she'd met while clubbing. But even then, all it took was a hard case and the emotional ramifications had them falling into bed.

Each time he woke up alone, he told himself 'no more'. But any time she showed up at his door, he found he couldn't turn her away. But tonight, tonight he told himself it would be the last time. He would tell her that he couldn't keep doing what they were doing. He couldn't keep torturing himself, pretending for a few hours that she was really his, only to wake up and remind himself she wasn't. But he needed one last time. One last time to remind himself of why he had come back from Mexico, why he stuck around NCIS. He needed one last time to remind him of why he kept living. Even if he couldn't have her the way he wanted, he had her in his life and that was worth it.

He reached his climax shortly after Abby, collapsing over her and then rolled to his side before pulling her close. She went willing into his arms, snuggling close to his heated body.

He didn't know how to tell her – how to start the conversation – he couldn't keep doing what they were doing.

"I love you," Abby sighed softly and pressed her face to his chest.

Gibbs' fingers stilled where he had been running them through her hair.

"Oh God, Gibbs… I'm sorry, I'm not trying to complicate things, I swear. I wasn't thinking and it just… slipped out."

"Was gonna tell you this had to be the last time."

"Because I said that I love you? Gibbs, please-"

"No," Gibbs shook his head before leaning forward to kiss the tip of her nose. "Because I love you and I couldn't keep pretending I was okay with casual."

Abby opened her mouth to speak, but instead fell back against the pillow and laughed. It took a few minutes for her to regain her composure, but once she had she propped herself up on her elbow and looked at Gibbs, a serious look on her face. "So can we keep doing this and quit the whole casual part?"

Gibbs answered with a kiss.

He was right about one thing – this was the last time they were doing casual.


	36. Lick

Prompt: Lick - and so not what you'd expect coming from me and a prompt like this.

Gibbs winced and stood a little straighter as the elevator came to a halt. He was certain Abby had heard he'd been hurt, and if he didn't stop by her lab before going home, she would think he was worse off than he really was. So as the doors opened, he stepped out, ignoring his protesting muscles, and headed for her lab. He was surprised to find the lights off and the lab closed up for the evening. He tried to remember if Abby had mentioned anything about leaving early, but nothing came to mind. If he was lucky, she hadn't heard about him getting hurt and he could spend the weekend in the security of his basement and return to work on Monday as if nothing had happened.  
He took a deep breath and headed back for the elevator, making his way to the parking garage and to his car. He called ahead to the Chinese place a few blocks from his house so he could swing by and pick it up on his way home. He ordered enough for the weekend, knowing that once he was home, he wasn't going to want to leave again until Monday morning.

He pulled into his drive and moved slowly up the front step and pushed open the front door. He was halfway through to the kitchen before he registered that he wasn't alone, his hand dropping to the gun still at his waist.

"It's only me," Abby's soft voice sounded from the sofa.

"I didn't see your car outside. Everything okay?" Gibbs set the Chinese food on the table and then went to stow his gun, trying to walk with his usual confidence.

"I parked around the corner, did want you to stress about seeing my car here."

"Abby, I'm fine-"

"I know, you're fine. You're always fine, you just need a little time to lick your wounds down in the basement, I get that. But this time I'm not here for you, I'm here for me. I'm here to see for myself that you're okay. I don't need you to entertain me, or keep me company, just let me work though everything in my mind and I'll be out of your way." She gave him a stern look and then made a show settling back on the couch, her back slightly turned to him.

Gibbs shook his head and fought the beginning of a grin. Leave it to Abby to make sure he knew his place in the conversation. He grabbed the food and took it to the kitchen, putting it in the fridge. It was clear that he wouldn't be eating right away, and headed back toward Abby. He leaned against the door frame and watched as she flipped through an old woodworking magazine with faked interest.

"Should've called and told you myself," Gibbs sat beside her and eased her back into his arms, squeezing his eyes shut at the muscles stiffness he was already starting to feel. "It's not that bad, just a little stiff." When he felt her relax into his arms he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Didn't mean to worry you."

"You always worry me."

"I'm sorry."

"No… no you're not. Because if you're sorry, you're breaking a rule. And if you start breaking rules…"

"Okay, okay. Not sorry," Gibbs let out a sigh. "Only just a little."

"Gibbs…"

"Some rules can be broken. Very few, so I'm allowed to be a little sorry." He tilted her head to the side and pressed a soft kiss to her neck, waiting to see what her response would be. When she tilted her head further, giving him more room, he smiled to himself and leaned in to press and second, third and then fourth kiss to her neck.

"Was thinking I could amend rule twelve, but if breaking the rules bothers you, I can go and… lick my wounds in the basement like you said." He nipped at her earlobe and waited for her response.

"No… I think I'll be okay."


	37. Photograph

Prompt: Photograph

Gibbs looked down at the photo in his hands and sighed. He couldn't believe she was gone. It was just yesterday he was holding her in his arms, laughing as they made plans for the future. And now none of it had happened. None of the big dreams they had laid in bed talking about, their last night together, had come true.

He was surprised that he was still alive. He'd wanted to kill himself. He'd lost so many people in his life, it just didn't seem right for him to go on, and at one point he didn't think he would. He thought he couldn't live without her bright smile and warm laugh. Her soft curves and even softer hair. He couldn't live without any of it, could he?

He had several photos of her, but none were displayed where anyone else could see them. One in his nightstand, face down in the drawer, one in the basement where she'd spent so much time watching him work on various projects and a few inside books where no one would find them. But all that matter was that she was there, with him, even if no one else knew it.

Today would've been their anniversary of when they met. A day etched into his mind forever, more so than any other holiday. He smiled at the thought – how she had started flirting first and how he couldn't help himself but flirt back.

But he was moving on with his life, sure it's what she'd want him to do. Her bright eyes smiling at him through the photo telling him it was okay for him to live his life. It was the same he saw every time he looked at the photo. She was dead, yet she was always reassuring her. It didn't matter what picture he had of her, she always seemed to be telling him the same thing. "Abbs..?" He sighed softly.

"Yeah?" Abby replied sleepily from her side of the bed.

"I think… I think I'd like to put her picture up. Think you could help me choose a frame?"

Abby reached out and smoothed her hand across his bare back as he sat on the edge of the bed facing away from her. "I would love too."

Gibbs put the photo of Shannon back inside the nightstand and slipped back under the sheets. "You sure you're okay with having her photo up in the house. Maybe on the bookshelf? Or the mantle over the fireplace?"

"I wouldn't suggested it if I wasn't okay with it," she said as she snuggled into his arms. "In fact, I think the one of the three of you should go on the mantle, and the one you were just looking at on the bookshelf."

"You think?"

"Mmhmm, I've already got the perfect frames envisioned in my mind. But it's early, go back to sleep. The shops don't even open for another couple of hours."

Gibbs chuckled at what ideas Abby may have envisioned for his photos. "Nothing with bats."

"S'okay. I've got second and third choices lined up."


	38. Resistance

(oops – sudden spam of one-shots. They are from the gabby forum and I just haven't gotten around to posting them here). Also, I'm a good 30 pages into a Gibbs/Abby/Tony three-some. And if that isn't your thing, I've got the workings for a longer Gibbs/Abby as well as a shorter one being written for Jo.R)

Prompt: Resistance

It wasn't that he couldn't have her – it's that he shouldn't. He shouldn't allow himself to open his heart to her, not because he's worried he'll break her heart (he would die before allowing himself to hurt her) but he's scared she'll hurt him. He knows she'd never hurt him on purpose – but the idea that if he truly let her in and then she was taken away from him scared him more than anything.

"Gibbs?"

"Hmm?"

"What're you thinking about?"

Gibbs glanced back over his shoulder to see that she had made herself comfortable sitting on the workbench. "Nothing."

"Oh."

"What're you thinking about?"

"Stuff."

The way she sounds so small when she says it, has him setting down his sanding block and turning toward her. "Stuff? Like what?"

"Nothing much, really. Thanks for letting me come over."

Gibbs nodded as he stood beside her, leaning back against the workbench. "You're always welcome here, you know that."

"I know, but sometimes I just feel bad that I always call you first when my heating goes out or when the building is fumigated. I always tell myself to call Tony or Timmy or Ziva, but then I always find myself calling you." She smiled softly and nudged him gently with her shoulder.

"Wouldn't offer you a place to stay if I didn't want you here."

"You saying you want me here?"

No, he was resisting her, right? "One of the better houseguests I've had."

"Only saying that because I make you dinner and it doesn't involve a microwave or anything frozen."

"DiNozzo made me fettuccini alfredo once."

"Ooh, he does do that well. He's made it for me before, too."

He glanced at her again, finding it hard to keep up the wall he'd carefully constructed. "Easy on the eyes too."

"Wait, you referring to me or Tony?"

"You really want me to answer that?"

"You probably should. I'm betting on Tony, you've resisted all my advances." She tried joking about it, but it fell a little flat.

Gibbs turned to her, cupping her cheeks in his hands. "Not because I want to."

"Then why-"

Gibbs quieted her with a gentle kiss, pulling back when she sought to deepen it. "Because if I keep you at an arm's length, I can keep you safe."

"That's the biggest load of bullshit ever. And you know it."

He half expected her to jump down and walk away, but she sat still in front of him, waiting for him to speak. "Can't lose you too."

"If you keep pushing me away, you will. I can't wait around forever for you to get over whatever it is holding you back."

"Abbs, I can't…" He moved away, ignoring the tightening of his gut as he did.

"Okay." She hopped down from the work bench and with a final look, headed up the stairs.

* * *

Gibbs felt his knees go weak as she walked past him and up the stairs. He didn't want her to leave, he didn't want her anywhere but with there with him. But he couldn't lose her. If they started something, and then she was taken away from him, he wasn't sure he could survive it.

But the idea of her moving on, finding someone else to love. The idea that she would spend the night in another mans bed made his stomach churn. Wasn't that just another form of losing her? He wasn't sure where she would be headed, his first guess would be Tony's apartment. She had only just left – if he left now, he'd beat her there.

Gibbs rushed up the stairs and flipped the light off before grabbing his keys off the small table by the door.

"Where are going?"

Abby's voice startled him and he spun around to find her stretched out on the couch. "I thought you left."

"My heat is out. You might not… want me, but you promised a couch to crash on. Where else would I be?"

Gibbs went to the couch, and nudged her hip so he had room to sit. "I'm going to stop."

"Stop what?"

"Resisting you."

"Oh?"

Gibbs gave a little nod. "But you still need to make the first move Abbs. I'm not going to push you in to anything."

"You don't want to rush, I get it."

"Thanks," Gibbs smiled softly.

"Take your time," Abby pushed up off the couch.

"Where ya headed?"

"Upstairs. I'll be in your bed when you're ready."

Gibbs was ready.


	39. Memory

Prompt: Memory

Abby stood in the hallway, her shoulders dropping. She didn't know why she was there. It was a waste of time, really. It wasn't that he wouldn't want her there, it's that he didn't remember that he wanted her there.

It had broken her heart to see him in such pain and agony – only a small fraction of it physical. And now, with the amnesia, he had forgotten all about her and their relationship. As much as she wanted to comfort him, he only saw her as a stranger.

She wasn't going to let that get in the way, despite the fact that he didn't know her anymore, she was going to be by his side every step of the way. Although the change in their relationship from friends to… whatever they had been before the explosion has only just recently happened, people expected nothing less than for her to be by his side.

She squared her shoulders and rounded the corner, stepping just inside the quiet hospital room. Gibbs hadn't tolerated visitors, though the last time she had visited he hadn't kicked her out the way he had the others. Instead he had just gone back to sleep, seemingly content to ignore her.

The monitors beeped regularly, breaking the silence of the dark and dreary room. His eyes were closed, so she stepped closer to the bed. She looked over the bandages on his face and then dropped her gaze to his hands. She wanted to hold on, to brush her lips over his knuckles. She wanted to do _something_ but she kept her hands by her side, not wanting to anger him if he woke.

_One thing is for sure though,_ she thought. _He doesn't like people fussing over him. That's never changed._

She was lost in thought, when he woke, wondering how long it would take for him to remember and if he ever would remember her. Even if he did remember her, would he remember what they had – the feelings they had shared, the sparks between the sheets….

"Abbs?"

Abby looked up sharply.

"I had a dream… I called you Abbs. That's right, isn't it?"

Abby nodded. Unable to speak, she silently willed the tears not to fall.

"I keep dreaming about you, about us…"

"We were in love," Abby said quietly, again dropping her gaze.

"Not were, are. I don't remember everything about you or about us, but I know that I love you. I can feel it."

She knew it would take time for his memory to return, but this was a start. One she would gladly take.


	40. Hello Again

Prompt: Hello Again.

Three hours. It had taken her three hours to get ready Friday morning before work. Skirt, jeans, black pants, and back to skirt. Lace top, skull and crossbones, plaid, stripes… finally she had settled on an emo hello kitty tee to express how sad she had been the past month. A whole month. A month, NCIS had been without Gibbs. She knew there was nothing she could do, but having Gibbs out in LA for a whole month had been torture.

Tony had done a good (great, even) job leading the team while their fearless leader was helping Sam and Callen with a case involving some Russian drug dealer. Director Vance had even given them a lighter load while Gibbs was away and for the first time in forever, they'd had four weekends off in a row. It had done wonders for the rest of the team – they looked well rested, happy and a little chubby if Abby looked at them for too long - going out for drinks every weekend, and skipping their work outs. Abby smiled to herself. The team was happy (and they deserved it) but she was miserable. She didn't know what to do without Gibbs.

She felt less safe. It was silly, she knew. It's not like he checked her apartment each night when she went home, but he was only a few minutes away if something happened, and that made her feel safe. She had wanted to call him, to check in, but didn't want him to feel like she was being irrational or needy. Her finger would hover over the number she had assigned him for speed dial, but never had the courage to press it. A month wasn't that long, was it? He had called two weeks into his stay to check in with the team, but she had been out to lunch with Ducky and missed the call.

"Shouldn't he be here by now?" Abby bounced excitedly in front of Tony's desk.

"Any minute, Abby… It's early afternoon, he probably just got caught up in traffic."

"True." Abby smoothed out her skirt one more time. She had put a lot of thought into her outfit, not that she thought Gibbs would notice the small details, but she was hoping her would notice… her. Suddenly the elevator dinged and Gibbs stepped out. "Gibbs!" She ran toward him, and threw her arms around his neck in a hug.

"Hey Abbs, good to see you." He returned the hug and kissed her cheek before acknowledging the rest of the team. "I need to talk to Vance, but I assume we've got the weekend off. See you all on Monday." He dropped his bag on his desk and then headed up the stairs to Vance's office.

Abby watched in a blur as the three agents switched off their computers, packed up and headed home.

"See you Monday, Abby," they all said to her before piling into the elevator.

"Was that it?" Abby asked aloud to herself. "Hey Abbs, good to see you?" She glanced up toward the director's office. He would be there for hours if he had to report everything to the director. Her head bent, her shoulders drooped she walked over to Gibbs desk and pulled a piece of paper out. She scribbled a quick 'welcome home' and set it on top of his bag before gabbing her own bag from Tony's desk and heading out to her car. It was too early for dinner, not that she was hungry anyway. She headed for her favorite bookstore, getting lost in row after row of used books. By the time she was done it was past seven. She debated on stopping to pick up dinner, but decided on ordering delivery instead. The skirt she'd picked was sexy, but not one of her more comfortable choices. The hallway leading to her apartment smelled good. Someone else had decided on delivery, Chinese if she guessed correctly. She let herself into her apartment, surprised to find the scent of Chinese even stronger as she opened the door.

"Where you been?" Gibbs startled her by peeking around the corner from the kitchen.

"Amy's books in Georgetown." She lifted two canvas bags filled with books. "What're you doing here?"

"Haven't seen you in a month. Thought we could have dinner. Catch up. Brought Chinese from that place you like down the street. You haven't eaten have you?" He disappeared again in the kitchen leaving Abby standing speechless in the doorway. "Abby?"

"I… I thought you'd be busy with the director all evening, you just said hello and… and were gone again." She shut her front door, leaving the books in the bags next to the couch. "I… You said hello and then were gone."

"Wasn't my case, was just helping. I delivered the paperwork, but he can get the details from Callen. Was only up there for twenty minutes. Was kinda hopin' you had waited."

"I… Gibbs… why didn't you say…" She hugged him and then punched him in the shoulder.

"Didn't know I needed too. You're usually quite the one-person welcome home committee."

"Well you barely said hi, hugged me and were gone…"

"Would you've rather I kissed you and walked away?"

"Yeah," Abby flushed, "No wait, I mean…"

"Now see, how could I have known you wanted me to kiss you when you didn't even call?" Gibbs stepped closer, leaning in to press the gentlest of kisses against her lips, watching as her eyes fluttered closed.

"You didn't call," Abby touched her fingers to her lips, her eyes staying closed.

"I did once."

"I was with Ducky!" Abby cried out.

"Could've called me back."

"I didn't want to interrupt…" She didn't say it, but she wrinkled her nose at the thought of him working so closely with the pretty women in the LA office, even if he wasn't working directly with them.

"Wouldn't have been an unwelcome interruption." Gibbs turned to the table, and picked up the food again. "Been here awhile, could probably use a re-heat."

"How long were you going to wait here for me? It's Friday. I could've been out with friends."

"However long I needed to wait. Nothing special waiting for me at home."

"What if I'd come home with someone…"

"Abby?" Gibbs put the food in the microwave and turned to face her. "Do you not want me here? First you said you'd wanted me to kiss you, and now you're angry with me. I don't get it."

"Sorry." She held her hands up in defeat. "I just… I've missed you, a lot, and was really excited that you were coming home and then you were back and it felt like you sorta blew me off and it hurt. That's all. Didn't think you'd be done with the director until late…"

"Miscommunication, Abbs. It's okay. Can we start over? Should I step outside and come in and we can pretend I'm just getting back?" He joked, trying to put a smile on her face.

"Would you?"

Gibbs stared at her a moment, unsure if she really wanted him to step outside. When she gave no indication it was a joke, he sighed and set the fork on the counter. "Can I at least leave the door unlocked so I don't have to pick the lock again?"

"Yeah."

Gibbs looked at her again and then with a little laugh turned and headed for the door. He made sure it was unlocked and then stood in the hallway and counted to ten in his mind. He knocked on the door and then pushed it open. "Abbs?"

He expected her to peek around the corner from the kitchen, a pretend look of shock on her face, but instead he found himself with an armful of Abby.

"Gibbs!"

Before he could reply, her lips were on his in a bruising kiss. By the time she was done, he was in a daze and couldn't quite grasp the sense of loss when her lips were no longer on his.

Abby pulled away with a curious look, suddenly worried she'd done something wrong. "Gibbs?"

"Nuh uh…" Gibbs reached for her and pulled her in close. "You don't get to do that and pull away."

Abby giggled and leaned in for a second kiss, a little less demanding than the first.

"Next time I come home, I don't want to see you at NCIS. Wait for me here, okay?"

"You know I can't do that," Abby said shyly. "I can't let others see you first. We can say hello at the office and then can say hello again here."

Gibbs reached behind to shut and locked the door. "Doesn't matter, really. Don't plan on leaving like that again."

"S'okay. I can say hello anytime."


	41. Flight

Prompt: Flight

Gibbs nervously paced the arrival hall at Dulles International Airport. For three weeks Abby had been in L.A. helping their office with a tough case. Gibbs had been horrified to learn she was headed back to L.A. after what had happened the last time.

He had gone to her apartment the night before her departure and demanded that she stay, going so far as to try and unpack her suitcase. She called him a bastard and kicked him out.

The following morning he'd left Tony in charge and headed to the airport to apologize, but he had missed her and didn't answer her phone any of the 14 times he'd tried to call. It wasn't until nearly mid-night that she finally called him back. He had been pacing in the basement, debating on whether or not he should follow her to California and apologize when her name popped up on the caller ID.

She had been quiet, distant and irritated – pushing and testing his patience until he blurted out that he loved her and was scared to lose her. Not just to the dangers of the case, but to the L.A. office altogether. Abby had been stunned into silence and for a minute Gibbs was worried he'd said too much and pushed her away for good.

"Wouldn't it have been easier to say that in the first place? I'd have kissed you, told you that you have nothing to worry about and you wouldn't be pacing the basement at… midnight."

Since then, they had spent almost every night, the past three weeks, on the phone. Some nights Abby rattled on about the cases she was helping with and other nights they talked about how things would change when she was back in town. A few times she had gotten him worked up with mental images of what she was or wasn't wearing and he'd had to hang up and take care of things like a horny teenager.

Now he was pacing the arrival hall worried that she might have changed her mind on the long flight home. Suddenly he wondered if he should have picked up a Caf-Pow! instead of the single black rose he held in his hand.

It was too late now, her flight had landed 15 minutes prior and she was due to walk out any minute. He heard her laugh before he saw her. She rounded the corner, talking to two young women. She scanned the crowd for him and found him almost immediately. She said a rushed goodbye to her new friends and rushed toward him, throwing her arms around him to hug him as tight as possible. Neither spoke, just luxuriated in the feeling of being wrapped in each other's arms.

Abby was the first to pull back, just enough to get a good look at home. "I really, really missed you."

"Feeling is mutual," he held up the black rose, almost as a peace offering for the last time he had seen her.

"Aww, I love it! So sweet of you!"

He leaned in, wanting to press a gentle kiss to her lips or at least her cheek, but was shocked when she ducked away. "Don't I get a hello kiss?"

"No."

"No?" After all those phone calls, the confessions, the…

"No, because if I kiss you, I'm going to want to take your pants off," she turned toward the luggage belt and tugged him along, "and that is generally frowned upon in public. So I'm waiting until later. Where are we spending the night?"

"We?" Gibbs asked as he picked up her bag off the belt.

"Yeah, either we go to my place and I don't let you leave, or I invite myself over. Your choice, but I'm pretty sure we have things to talk about."

"My place," Gibbs laced his fingers with hers and together they headed to the parking garage. The found his truck and he hoisted her bag into the back. Instead of unlocking the door for her, he crowded her back against it. "Been a long three weeks of phone calls, Abbs," he brought his hands to her hips and leaned forward to nuzzle his nose against her cheek. "No hugs…"

"No caf-pow! first thing in the morning, either." Her eyes fluttered closed at his nearness.

"Nope," he nipped at her earlobe and then dipped his head to kiss her neck. "Been too quiet in the lab. Slow, too." He pressed a quick kiss to her cheek and started to move away.

"Wait," Abby reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Hmm..?" He knew the effect he'd just had on her.

"Just kiss me."

"Nuh uh, you said not until we were home."

"Changed my mind," she whimpered.

"No, you were right," he smirked. "We should wait. Not sure I could stop myself." He reached around her to unlock the door and held it open as she got in, a playful pout on her lips. He closed the door for her and circled around to the driver's side and slid behind the wheel. Before he started the car, he shifted in his seat to look at her. She smiled warmly at him and he reached over to cup her cheek in his hand so he could brush his thumb over her soft skin. "Meant what I said, it's been a long three weeks without you, Abbs. Missed you."

Abby covered his hand with hers and turned slightly to press a kiss to his palm.

They headed out without another word and once they were on the freeway, Gibbs glanced over to see Abby nodding off against the window. He had been worried – the last he had seen her she had been angry and upset at his over-protectiveness, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get that look of anger out of his mind. But now she looked peaceful. She was back and in one piece and he couldn't be more thankful that he was bringing her back to his place. They had the whole weekend ahead of them, and he was more than willing to take things at whatever pace she wanted. He was more than happy to curl up on the couch all day and watch whatever show it was that she into, if that's what she wanted. He just craved physical contact with her. It was rare that they went more than two days without seeing each other, usually just over the weekend, but more and more he found himself having her over for dinner or grabbing a bite to eat downtown, so three weeks had been more of a stretch than he'd anticipated. "Abbs," he reached over and squeezed her knee as he pulled into his driveway, "time to wake up, not sure I can carry you and your bag into the house."

"Mmm, I'm awake," she sat up and stretched as he got out and circled around to open the door for her. He lifted her bag from the back of the truck and led her by the hand up the front step.

"Looks the same," Abby commented, slipping out of her jacket and wandering in to the living room. She sat down to remove her boots and then gave the room a once over.

"Well yeah, it's only been three weeks. Haven't spent much time in here, you haven't come round to keep me company." He dropped down beside her and put his heels up on the coffee table. He pressed his lips to the side of her head as she snuggled into his side, and he inhaled deeply, the soft scent of her familiar shampoo reassuring him.

"I know, but maybe in your boredom you might've redecorated or something," she tilted her head back and flashed a wide grin. "Or maybe Tony broke in and decided to brighten the place up a bit."

Gibbs snorted and shook his head. "I think he values his life more than that," he used his finger to tilt her face toward his again and leaned in to brush a feather light kiss against her lips. "You, on the other hand, seem to have no fear. Maybe I should worry about you breaking in in the middle of the night to redecorate."

"No," she shook her head, "no breaking in. I'll already be here, but tucked in your bed where you can keep an eye on me."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mmmhm," she pulled him down for a second kiss, and with the exception of the soft, happy, whimper to show that she wanted him to keep kissing her; she let him take the lead. She shifted slightly, to put her legs across his lap and then wrapped her arms around his neck.

He didn't need much encouragement to kiss her again and again and again, but he was acutely aware at how tired she was. He nibbled down along her jaw and grazed his teeth across her spider web tattoo. "Let's get you to bed; you've had a long day."

"But I'm not-" she fought a wide yawn, "oh shut up." She pulled him into another kiss before he could comment on her yawn. "But okay," she nipped at his lower lip, "let's go to bed. But can we fool around first?"

Gibbs' grinned against her lips and lifted her legs off his lap. "Whatever you want, Abbs."


	42. Desperation

Prompt: Desperation

"Gibbs!" Abby cried out, her green eyes wide with fear as she begged him to help her, to save her.

Gibbs struggled against the rope binding his wrists, the fibers cutting painfully against his skin. He wanted to tell her to focus on him, that everything would be okay – but he had no clue if things would be okay. His mouth was covered in duct tape, preventing him from offering any words of comfort. Abby had been allowed to speak, to beg for help – their captor knew what it would do to Gibbs.

"Not much he can do for you, darlin'," their captor grabbed a fist full of her hair and yanked her head back to trace the sharp tip of his knife along her neck. "But don't think I don't have any use for you." He turned to Gibbs as he set his knife aside. "She's much to pretty to waste, don't you think?" He turned back toward Abby with a sick smile.

Struggling, Gibbs kicked out and managed to knock the strange man's feet out from underneath him, knocking him aside. "You sonofabitch!" He turned back on Gibbs and grabbed his shoulders.

"Gibbs!"

Gibbs was willing to take anything the man could give him if it brought his attention away from Abby. He was desperate to keep the man from hurting her, and with no other way to protect her, he had no choice but draw the attention to himself.

"Gibbs," Abby called out again.

Gibbs' eyes fluttered open to see Abby leaning over him, concern evident in her eyes.

"Are you okay?"

As Gibbs' eyes adjusted to the soft glow of the lamp beside his bed, he realized that he wasn't tied to a chair, but instead in his own bed. His eyes traced over Abby's features, taking in the fact that she was unharmed. He reached up and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and then wrapped his hand around the back of her neck and pulled her down for a kiss. It took Abby a moment before she responded to his kiss, but soon her fingers were in his hair and she was returning his kisses with passion.

As their kiss ended, Abby sat on the edge of his bed and Gibbs sat up and leaned back against the headboard.

"You kissed me," Abby touched her fingers to her lips.

"You're in my bedroom at," Gibbs glanced at the clock beside his bed, "two in the morning."

Abby's cheeks reddened and her gaze dropped. "This last case took a lot out of you, a lot out of all of us, but we could tell you weren't sleeping. I didn't know if you were just spending all night in the basement or having nightmares. So I came over to find out. Nightmares, obviously," she timidly reached out to brush the back of her hand across his sweaty brow. "What were you dreaming about?"

Gibbs, who had been watching her, looked away at her question. "Doesn't matter."

"It does if you're not getting any rest. We heard some awful stuff from Petty Officer Stevens, I mean, he saw his wife…" Abby shuddered at the thought, "he saw things that no one should see. So please, Gibbs… how can I help you?"

Gibbs stared at her a moment and then pulled back the covers on the other side of the bed. "Get in."

"Well beyond that, I wasn't planning on driving home at two in the morning, only to get up four hours later." She got up and circled around. She slipped out of her boots and slid her jeans down her legs. She worked her bra off under her shirt and slipped under the covers wearing just her shirt and underwear.

Gibbs scooted back down and turned toward Abby as she moved to the center of the bed. He had only been dreaming, but Stevens had seen his wife beaten relentlessly right in front of him, unable to help her. He had seen the life drain from her, unable to say goodbye, unable to tell her one last time that he loved her. Reaching out, Gibbs ran his fingers gently along her cheek. "I was in Steven's place in my dream," he fought against the image of a bruised and bloody Abby.

"Only natural, you saw the photos of his wife…"

"No," Gibbs shook his head. "I saw you."

"Me? Why?"

Rather than try to explain, Gibbs leaned in and pressed another kiss to her lips, this time his tongue sweeping across her lower lip, seeking entrance to her mouth. The quiet moan he drew from her only served to urge him on, and soon he was directly over her, his forearms framing her face as he kissed her.

"Oh," Abby gave a breathy sigh, "that's why."

Gibbs dropped his head to her neck and nuzzled against her soft skin. "Mmhmm, that's why…" He wrapped his arms around her and rolled to his back, bringing her with so that she was on top of him.

"Gibbs," Abby pushed up so that she was sitting, straddling his waist. "Why wouldn't you say anything earlier? You've had plenty of opportunities to kiss me."

Gibbs swallowed hard. Under normal circumstances, opening up about his feelings wasn't something he did – it had taken a long time to even just sign the words when he assumed she was just signing it out of friendship. But the fact that she had kissed him back, and that she was straddling his hips and likely very well aware of what sort of effect she was having on him, it gave him just enough encouragement to open up. "You're the best thing that's happened to me in almost twenty years. Couldn't risk throwing that away if you didn't feel the same."

Abby was quiet a moment, letting his words sink in. She leaned forward and kissed his forehead, nose and finally his lips before wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. "Glad you could risk it today. I think I've always loved you, just didn't think you could have feelings for me beyond friendship."

Gibbs moved slightly and urged her to curl up against his side. "We need sleep now."

Abby let out a heavy sigh, despite her body wanting more, she knew he was right.

"But Abbs, spend the weekend here, with me."

"Do we get to be naked?" Abby slipped her hands under the shirt he had worn to bed and traced her fingers across his stomach making him shiver.

Gibbs grinned and pushed his leg over hers and shifted her around under they were both comfortable. "Yes, very naked."

"Then I'll be here."


	43. Box

Prompt: Box

"_What's that?" Abby pointed to an old wooden box on the work bench. _

"_Nothing," Gibbs lifted it back to the shelf and turned toward the stairs. "Come on, I think I've got steak in the fridge. Hungry?"_

That had been in the first few years they had worked together. After he had gone to Mexico, Abby had gone to his house and pulled the dusty box down from its shelf to see what was in it. She hadn't been surprised to see photos and letters from Shannon and Kelly. Now, nearly six years later she was hiding in his basement while he and his father waited at a safe-house for confirmation that Paloma and Alejandro had been dealt with. She knew she was invading his privacy by going through the box again, but in some way Shannon's words comforted her.

She was surprised when she lifted the lid to see that items had been added to the boxed. The first thing she recognized was the postcard she had sent from L.A. before the phantom had taken her. Then she found a card she had sent from New Orleans. Christmas cards from the past several years and the birthday cards she quietly handed him because she knew he didn't like to make a big deal about the day – all tucked away with the letters from Shannon.

Their friendship had been tested over the years – but in the past few months since she had discovered his biggest secret, he had distanced himself from her. She knew it was his way of trying to keep her safe, not only from Paloma, but from himself as well.

Suddenly she heard footsteps overhead. She put the box back where she'd found it and listened carefully. She was fairly certain Gibbs' and his father were back, but she wasn't sure until she heard Jackson's slower steps and the cane he used to steady himself.

"Gibbs," she called out as she headed up the stairs.

"Abby?" Gibbs opened the basement door just as she hit the top step. "What are you doing here?"

"I feel safe here, so I decided to come hang out until it was safe back home."

"Where's Darrin?" It was clear she was there alone.

"I shook him somewhere downtown," she shrugged, "and caught a cab over. He actually came here to look for me, but didn't do a good job of searching your house. Hi Jack," she ducked past Gibbs to hug Jack. "Is everything okay now? You've got Paloma and Alejandro?"

Gibbs nodded. He could go into details later, but for now all he needed was coffee.

Jack returned the hug, but was cautious of saying anything to Abby with his son around. It was clear that Gibbs wasn't thrilled that Abby had dropped her protective detail, but he could also see that his son was torn between being happy that Abby was there and wanting to retreat to his basement alone. "You should probably let Darrin know where you are. I'd hate for him to be worried."

"Must not be _that_ worried, hasn't called me yet," Gibbs grumbled. Despite having put a bit of distance between himself and Abby, Gibbs had instructed Darrin to contact him immediately with any concern.

"That's because he knew I shook him, and wasn't kidnapped. He's just scared of you. I'll give him a call." Abby left the two men standing in the kitchen and went to the living room to make her call.

"You going to the basement? Want me to entertain her for a while and ask her to leave?" Jack asked.

Gibbs glared at his father, but said nothing, opting to make coffee instead.

"I mean, it would be rude to ask her to leave right away, but I can keep her company if you'd prefer time alone."

"I don't need entertaining, Jack. I just came here to hide out while everything was going on."

"Abby…" Jack wasn't sure if he was embarrassed or sad that Abby had overhead him.

"I called him; he figured I was with you or at least waiting for you." She raised one shoulder and let it fall. She turned back to the basement and headed down without another word. She knew he would come down eventually – he could only push her away so much and she knew he wouldn't send his father to deal with her.

It only took a few minutes before he was coming down the stairs, a cup of coffee in each hand. He handed her a cup and moved to the work bench and leaned back against it.

"So…" Abby started. She hoped Gibbs would say something, anything, but she wasn't surprised when he just looked at her, but said nothing. "Things can get back to normal now?"

"Can they?"

"Well… yeah. I mean, if you've caught Paloma and Alejandro, then… no danger and we can just… forget about it, right?"

"Forget about it? Abby, I killed someone. In cold blood. How can _you _forget that? I've lived with it for 20 years-"

"You don't think I've known… Gibbs, your _wife and daughter _ were killed in cold blood, you think I'd expect you to just grieve and be done with it? Granted, I never knew the details other than you shot him. But you think that makes a difference in how I feel about you? You're Gibbs. You're everything. Nothing has changed."

"How can you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Just… move on. I killed someone. Why aren't you crying, yelling…"

"Is that what you want me to do?"

"No…"

"Then why keep pushing me away? I get that you were worried with Paloma and Alejandro, but things can go back to normal now, right?"

Gibbs scrubbed his hands over his face. "I… I don't know. I hope so."

She wanted to ask about the box, the letters and cards of hers that he had saved, but those things were tied in with Shannon and Kelly and he was likely to shut down if she brought them up. "Gibbs, I did the worst thing ever in handing over my report and we got lucky that the lawyer chick destroyed it. If anything, that will weigh me down, not your secret. I can help you carry yours. So please, don't let your past drive a wedge between us."

Gibbs glanced at her, looking lost, hurt and alone.

"God Gibbs, why can't you allow me to be there for you?" She moved closer and when he didn't move away, she wrapped her arms around his midsection and hugged herself close to him, taking a moment to breathe deeply.

It took Gibbs a few minutes to fully relax into her hug, but soon he was holding her tight and pressing a kiss to the side of her head. "Don't want to lose you."

"Never gonna happen." Abby laughed and pushed up on her toes to kiss his cheek. She pulled away and gave his hand a squeeze. "I'm gonna go say goodnight to Jack."

Gibbs waited until she was out of sight to glance up at the old box on his shelf. Almost all of his photos and mementos of his girls were kept up there, and he always brought it down to feel closer to Shannon. He nodded his thanks – thanks that Abby hadn't been taken away from him. "Night Shan."


	44. Relief

Prompt: Relief

His car was gone.

"Gibbs!"

She knew she should have gone over after work the night before.

"Gibbs!"

She knew that when kids were involved he took it extra hard, and with the marine coming home from Afghanistan to find his wife and young son had been brutally murdered, she knew it had hit too close to home.

"Gibbs!"

And now he was gone.

"Gibbs!"

She dialed his number over and over, but it just went to voice mail. Rule number three.

"Gibbs!"

She checked the basement, it was empty. She checked fridge, a few beers and a moldy tomato. Racing up the stairs, she checked the bedroom, his bed had been stripped of the sheets. "Nonononono…" Her heart was pounding as she hurried down the steps toward the living room. She had no idea what time he'd left – had it been right after work the night before or had he left early in the morning. Had he gone back to Mexico? Up to Stillwater? She doubted he'd go to his father, he'd likely be drunk on the beach with Franks before sundown.

"GIBBS!" She picked up a book from the counter and hurled it across the room.

"Abbs! Are you okay?" Gibbs rushed in through the front door and dropped his coat over the side of the couch before hurrying to her side. He grabbed her arms and held her back so he could look her over. "Are you hurt?"

"You left," she cried, wriggling free of his grasp and throwing herself at him. "I know the case was hard, so I gave you space last night, but then I came today to see if you were okay and you were gone and I thought you left for Mexico and you didn't say goodbye and-"

"Shh, Abbs… I'm still here." He wrapped her in a warm hug, surprised at how hard she was shaking. "Why did you think I left for Mexico?"

Abby hugged him tighter and mumbled against his shirt. "You didn't answer your phone, you weren't here, the fridge is basically empty and your bed doesn't have any sheets."

Gibbs chuckled softly, but kept her wrapped up in a hug. "I turned off my phone to go visit my girls at the cemetery. Fridge is empty because I've worked late all week – we all did – was gonna grab some groceries on the way home, but detoured through the neighborhood and saw your car out front. Bed doesn't have any sheets because I tossed 'em in the wash this morning before I left. I'm not going anywhere." He didn't expect her to jump up and wrap her legs around his waist, but when she did, he managed to catch her and stumble carefully to the couch.

"I was having a horrible nightmare that you left and I tried to tell myself that it wasn't real and finally I just couldn't take it anymore so I came over, but everything seemed to confirm it and… She pulled back to give him a stern look, seemingly unaware that she was straddling his lap, "don't ever leave me."

"I'll be sure to notify you the next time I strip the bed to wash the sheets."

"It's not funny!"

"I'm not laughing."

"I was ready to buy a plane ticket to Mexico!"

"And what if I wasn't there?"

Abby thought for a moment and leaned in to hug him again, resting her chin on his shoulder. "This time tomorrow I'd be real drunk off that cheap tequila that Franks likes."

Gibbs ignored her response, not liking the idea of her being _real drunk_ with Franks, and instead he toed off his shoes and shifted so he could stretch out on the couch, his head resting on a pillow against the arm rest. "Didn't sleep much last night, nap with me?"

"Mmhmm," Abby settled herself over him and rested her head on his chest, her fingers twisted in the loose fabric of his shirt.

Gibbs was just about asleep, the comforting weight of Abby grounding him and keeping his demons away, when he heard her mumble, the relief evident in her tired voice, "I love you too much to let you walk away." He was too far gone to say anything, but he promised to discover just_ how_ much she really loved him.

As soon as they woke up.

Hours later, several hours later, Gibbs wrapped himself around Abby's warm, naked body. They were both warm and Abby giggled at the way their skin stuck together, but as a cool breeze blew in through the windows, he knew it wouldn't be long before they caught a chill. "Love you," he nuzzled against the soft skin of her neck.

"You can remind me again when we wake up tomorrow." She pushed her hand down his back to cup his ass and pull him impossibly closer.

"Abbs?"

"Hmm…?"

"I'm gonna have to change the sheets in the morning, you gonna be okay with that?"

"Gibbs!"


	45. Critical

Prompt: Critical

The case they'd been working had taken its toll on everyone. Tony was on a constant sugar high, McGee was irritated and Ziva looked as if she was ready to kill anyone that stepped to close. Abby refused to leave without Gibbs, choosing to catch an hour of sleep when she could, curled up on her futon.

Their relationship was fairly new, so not being able to spend quality time together had Abby on edge. "I don't have anything yet, Gibbs," she snapped when she saw him headed toward her lab. She was tired of everyone trying to rush science. She knew all they were waiting for was confirmation that they had the right guy, but it was all up to her babies – there was nothing she could do.

"I know, I know," he held his hands up in mock surrender.

"Sorry," Abby sighed, "I'm tired, cranky and I miss you."

"I know Abbs, me too." Gibbs pulled her into a hug and nuzzled against her ear. She hugged him back and he held her tight, taking a brief moment to relax. He was about to pull back, see if she had fallen asleep against him, when she grabbed his hand and pulled him back toward her office. With the push of a button, the outer office door locked. He was in her office, away from the security cameras, her hands working his slacks open before he could even respond. "Abbs!"

"Gibbs, please… there is nothing to do until we have those results back," she slipped her hand inside his boxers.

Within moments her skirt was pushed up around her waist, and his slacks were loose around his knees. He brushed his fingers over her a few times before watching himself disappear inside her as he slowly thrust into her.

"God, Gibbs…"

He tugged her tank down and licked over a pert nipple as she arched against him, her hands planted back on the desk she was perched on.

Despite their new relationship, Gibbs knew just what she needed and Abby was well aware of what her soft moans and encouraging grunts did to him. It had been over a week since they had spent a night together and nearly two since they'd had sex – all because of their current case – so they found themselves spiraling out of control quickly.

Gibbs struggled with his legs still trapped in his pants, but Abby didn't seem to notice as she clawed at him, urging him _faster, harder, stronger…_

*DING*

Right at that critical moment, just before they could fall over that cliff, Abby's machine beeped, signaling the results they were so desperately waiting for.

Gibbs' faltered and his head snapped up at the sound.

"So help me God… _finish!_" Abby wrapped her legs around him and pulled his face to hers. She nipped his lower lip and gasped as his fingers found her clit. She cried out moments later, and clutched his head when he pressed his face to her neck. He muffled a roar against her skin, but was laughing when he finally pulled away.

"Worried I was gonna leave you hanging?"

Abby pulled him into a gentler kiss. "I wasn't going to let you, but your head snapped up pretty quick at that ding."

Gibbs grinned down at her and returned her kiss. He eased back and reached for a handful of tissues to clean himself up before pulling his pants back up. He watched as Abby righted her appearance and then followed her to the printer where the results were waiting.

"Got your man, Gibbs."

"Gonna lock him up, throw away the key, then take you home."

"I'll be waiting."


	46. Celebrate

Prompt: Celebrate

It had been a long day, but in the end, Gibbs was glad that he'd agreed to go to Ducky's for dinner on the 4th of July. They had BBQ'd in his back yard, sipped beer on the porch and now stood at the end of the driveway to watch some of the younger residents in the neighborhood set off an impressive display of fireworks. He had assumed it was going to be just himself and Ducky – Tony had been going on and on about some party, both McGee and Jimmy had family gatherings and even Ziva had plans. With it being such a big summer holiday he'd automatically assumed Abby had a party to go to.

So he had been surprised to see her car our front when he pulled up to Ducky's place. He circled around the back when he saw a faint cloud of smoke and found Ducky starting the grill.

"Jethro! Perfect timing."

"Hey Duck, Abby's here?"

"Hmm? Oh yes, she's inside tossing together a fruit salad," he nodded toward the house, "so glad you could join us."

Gibbs glanced back at the house and saw Abby working on something in front of the kitchen window. She looked up and her eyes met his. The corners of her mouth curled up in a smile and she waved happily at him before returning her focus to her task. "What can I help with?"

"Why don't you go grab the meat, it's all on a plate in the fridge. This is just about hot enough."

Gibbs turned and headed for the back door. He let himself in and headed for the kitchen. "Hey Abbs, whatcha doin' here? Figured you'd be at a party."

"This is a party." She brushed the last of the strawberries from the cutting board into the bowl and started to clean up.

"It's only three of us."

Her smile faltered momentarily and she shrugged. "A party is a party. Fruit salad is done." She covered it with plastic wrap and led the way to the back porch where a table had been set for the three of them, Gibbs following with the hamburgers for the grill.

It didn't take long before the three of them were seated around a small table. They ate their fill and then chatted happily while sipping their beers and enjoying the warm evening breeze. While it was Ducky and Abby that said the most, Gibbs found himself jumping in the conversation more and more.

As the sun eventually dipped down, they made their way to the end of the driveway. Several other neighbors were beginning to set up lawn chairs and spread blankets on the ground to sit. Soon Ducky was pulled over to a neighbors' – a fellow Englishman – for a chat.

Several younger children started the fun with sparklers and it wasn't long before Abby was dancing around with a sparkler in hand, drawing hearts and stars in the air. By the time is was dark enough for the real fireworks, Abby moved back to where Gibbs' was standing and linked her arms through his.

Gibbs noticed her shiver after the first round of fireworks was lit. "You have a coat, Abbs?"

"Nah, I'm fine."

"You're shivering, here," he started to shrug out of his jacket. It wasn't warm, but it would cut down on the chill.

"No, it's okay, then you'd be cold."

Without thinking, Gibbs moved behind her and wrapped both his arms around her to hold her back against his chest. It wasn't until she glanced back at him over her shoulder, with a grateful smile, that he realized his mistake.

The way she smiled so easily at him.

The way he seemed to fit perfectly around her.

The way she leaned back into his embrace.

And when he leaned in to brush a sweet kiss against the soft skin of her neck without even realizing it, he knew he was beyond saving himself.

As the firework show died down, everyone began headed back to their houses and Ducky approached. "Well, I'm afraid these old bones are ready for bed."

"Yeah, it's getting' late." Gibbs agreed, reluctantly loosening his grip on Abby.

"I'll walk you in," Abby stepped away from Gibbs and looped her arm through Ducky's a quick glance at Gibbs, silently asking him not to leave yet.

"Night Duck," Gibbs walked slowly toward his car, watching as Ducky and Abby headed up his front step. They both disappeared from view and Gibbs leaned back against the driver's side door, scrubbing his hands over his face.

He had no idea what he was getting himself into. Then again, for all he knew she would come back out and tell him she didn't _feel that way_ about him. Starting something with Abby, even just admitting to himself that he was falling for her, was already knotting himself up inside.

"Hey," Gibbs looked when her hand touched his arm, her gentle voice starling him, "thanks for waiting."

"Yeah," he smiled softly.

"It's uh, late, but we don't have work tomorrow. Wanna come over? I have ice cream."

"Coffee?"

"I have that too."

Gibbs nodded. "I'll follow behind you."

"No you won't, you'll follow me the first two miles, get tired of going the speed limit and beat me back to my place."

"See you there," he leaned forward to kiss her cheek and then slipped in the car behind the wheel. _There might be a little something extra to celebrate_, he thought to himself.


	47. Almost

Prompt: Almost

He had almost given in. He had almost gone with his heart instead of his head. He had almost kissed her. Almost.

_They had been at the annual summer BBQ and as the event slowed, they wandered off until they found an empty bench. Somehow he had ended up with his legs stretched along the bench with Abby sitting on his lap. One of her arms was wrapped around his shoulder and he could still feel her soft skin as his fingers had stroked up and down her bare thigh as they spoke. Their conversation hadn't been particularly intimate – work, Jack, bowling, the boat – but suddenly she was so close and her thigh so soft and…_

"_Oh hey, boss," McGee interrupted, "we got a call, dead marine in a dumpster."_

"_On my way."_

Now he was working on the boat, hoping that the rough grain of the wood would push away the memory of her soft skin. It had been two days and he still couldn't get her out of his mind.

The buzz of his cell phone broke through his train of thoughts. He groaned when he saw Abby's name on the caller ID. She always knew when he was thinking about her. "Hey Abbs."

"Hey Gibbs, you still in the building?"

"You still at NCIS? I thought you left a while ago."

"Yeah, packing away the last of the evidence. It's not a big deal, but I saw you forgot to sign one of the papers and was just seeing if you were still around, because I would run it up to you. But like I said, it's no big deal."

"You should go home, relax. Worry about that tomorrow. If you leave it on my desk, I'll sign it first thing when I arrive and bring it down."

"I'm headed out soon. You have dinner yet?"

Gibbs glanced over at the box of crackers on the work bench, "yeah."

"Alright, I gotta get this to the evidence garage."

"Bye." He was afraid that if she came over, he wouldn't be able to hold back. He wanted to kiss her, touch her, wrap himself around her. He turned back to his boat and tried to lose himself in his work.

Over an hour later he stepped away from his boat as he heard the basement door open. The scent of Chinese food wafted to his nose as Abby made her way down. "I didn't want to just leave this on your desk," she handed him the paper and made herself comfortable on his work bench.

He scanned the document and then took it to the work bench, digging a pen out of one of the drawers. He watched from the corner of his eye as she opened a carton of food and started eating. "Do I get a bite of that?" He nodded to the food in her hand.

"Thought you already ate?" She gave a cheeky grin.

As she was about to take another bite, Gibbs stepped close and directed her fork toward his mouth. "I did."

"Liar," she said and pulled a second carton from the bag, handing it to him with a plastic fork. "Crackers don't count."

"Sometimes I worry that you know me too well," he sighed. And if she really knew how he felt, he was worried that she'd high-tail it out of the basement and he'd ruin the best relationship he'd had in the past twenty years.

"Not a bad thing. Come on, let's eat upstairs. I know it doesn't bother you, but I'd rather my food didn't come with a layer of sawdust." She hopped down and carried her stuff up the stairs, only pausing to be sure he was following.

Again, Gibbs wasn't sure how they got there, but by the time they finished their food, Abby was settled firmly against him. This time his arm was around her shoulders and her hand was planted firmly on his thigh, her fingers scratching lightly at the rough material of his work jeans.

"Gibbs?"

"Hmm..?" He'd missed everything she'd just said.

She shifted to get a better look at him. "What's on your mind, Gibbs? You've been really distracted the whole time we've been up here."

Gibbs lifted his hand and traced his fingers along her jaw and then pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. He knew he could possibly be ruining their friendship, but he couldn't help himself. "Thinking about how I'd really like to kiss you right now."

"You don't have to ask," she whispered after a brief hesitation to be sure it wasn't some cruel joke.

Gibbs moved slowly, giving her the chance to back out, and brushed his lips softly over hers. As soon as her hand came up to cup his cheek, he increased the pressure and gently teased her lips apart. When they finally pulled away, Gibbs pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead.

"See," Abby grinned, "that wasn't so bad."

Almost.

He almost hadn't kissed her, but he was glad he did.


	48. Bruise

Prompt: Bruise

The way he lead the team into her lab for the first in over a week – walking with a slight limp – gave it away. But to her credit she didn't call him out on it, not in front of the team. "I'm _so _happy you guys are back. I've missed you!" She hugged them each in turn, holding on to Gibbs a little longer than necessary though careful not to squeeze to tightly. "How'd it go?"

"Oh, you know. Big words, waving of guns… bad guy in cuffs by the end. Same story, different day." Tony made a few gestures as he circled the lab. "How were things around here?"

"Pretty quiet, actually." She smiled warmly at the team, happy to have her family home.

One by one, they headed out the door, glad to be off for the weekend after a long week of cheap hotels and fast food while on the road chasing a killer.

As soon as Abby heard the elevator ding a third time, she turned to Gibbs. "How bad?"

Gibbs' eyebrows raised in a silent question.

"You're hurt. How bad?"

"Abby…"

"Should I drive you to the ER or will calling Ducky up be enough?"

"I'm fine. It's just a bruise."

Her hands went to her hips and her eyes narrowed. "Let me see."

"C'mon. It's Friday, we're all off. I just want to head home and sleep it off. I'll see you on Monday." He needed to get away from her, before her pouty looks and genuine worry wore him down.

"Let me see. Otherwise, I'm taking you to the hospital."

Gibbs glared at her, irritated at the lack of effect it had on her. "I've already been to the hospital."

"Oh? So I can ask Tony about it?"

Gibbs nodded. Once the suspect had been secured, Tony had insisted on a stop at the hospital, threatening a phone call to Abby if he didn't go. He had hoped to get in and out of the lab without to many questions. No doubt he would still be sore come Monday, but it would be easier to manage after a few days of rest.

"For fuck sake, Gibbs." Abby moved forward, lifting up his shirt while he was too distracted by her unusual use of such crass language. "Oh, Gibbs…" Her hand went to her mouth and she took a step back, worried that she might accidently hurt him.

"I'm fine, really. Nothing is broken, just a bruise."

"Not sure I want to know what the other guy looks like."

"He's got four wheels and a blue paint job." He winced as the realization that he was hit by a car sunk in.

"You were hit by a _car?_" The tears welled instantly and she turned to grab her purse to try and hide it. "I'm taking you home Gibbs, you need someone to watch over you."

He didn't protest, just waited quietly while she gathered her things. They both dealt with things in their own way, hovering over him was her way. Drinking quietly in the basement was his. He only put his foot down on taking his car home – reluctantly handing over the keys when Abby stepped in front of the driver's side door, her hand out-stretched.

Once inside his house she directed up the stairs to the master bathroom, waving her hand to indicate he should stand off to the side. She turned on the water in the tub to hot, but not burning, and then turned to the cabinet under the sink.

Gibbs watched curiously as she dug around under the sink and then stood, a container of Epsom salts in her hands. She shook a generous amount into the water, the noticeable smell of lavender spreading through the small bathroom.

She had a look of serious determination on her face as she turned toward him again. She didn't speak, instead she took a step closer, her hands timidly reaching out to lift his shirt for a second time that day. "Arms up," her voice was soft and her brow furrowed as she helped him out of his shirt.

He tried to keep from shivering as her hands brushed lightly over his skin.

Next she knelt down in front of him, helping out of one shoe and then the other. He had a hard time looking away; the image of her kneeling in front of him, focusing intently on him, one he knew would be in the forefront of his mind for quite some time.

She stood up and shifted uncomfortably, "you, uh, can take it from here?"

Gibbs swallowed, hard, and nodded. He wanted to say no, wondered if she would go as far as taking his pants off, but it was a huge jump from playful, flirtatious banter. A risk he wasn't willing to take.

He waited until she stepped out, closing the door behind her, before unbuckling his belt and stepping free of his pants and underwear. The water temperature was perfect and he lowered himself slowly, letting the heat of the water relax his muscles. He startled when the door opened a few minutes later and Abby appeared with a glass of water and two pain pills.

Once he had taken the meds and finished the water, Abby lowered herself beside the tub and dipped her fingers in the water. "Temp okay?"

"Uh huh." He smiled softly, noting that she looked anywhere but at him. "I'm okay… just a little sore." He touched his fingers to her cheek, leaving a little suds on her face.

"I know," her head dropped forward. "It's just… I hate it when you guys leave and I can't watch out for all of you. You were hurt and I didn't even know. Shouldn't I have known? Shouldn't I have felt it?"

"Abbs."

"Or maybe you were blocking me from feeling that you were hurt. Why didn't anyone call me? You were hit by a fucking car, Gibbs. A car."

"Hey… I don't want you to worry. I told you, I'm ok."

"So as long as you're 'ok' then I don't need to know? If I was hit by a car but was 'ok' I should just not tell you?"

"No." Gibbs' brought his hand down over hers on the edge of the tub. "I just… if I'm not around to show you that I'm okay, I don't want you to worry. I know how your mind works."

Abby looked up sharply. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Abbs," he sighed heavily. "It means that I know you, know what you're thinking. I know that you would've been on the first flight to L.A. if you had known I'd been hurt."

"And that's a bad thing?" She scowled at him.

"That you care? No."

Abby looked at him, a hopeful look on her face. But when he didn't elaborate, Abby started to get up. "I should probably get going."

"Abbs, wait."

"Hmm?"

It was all or nothing. "I need someone to scrub my back." He sat forward in the bath, offering plenty of space in the tub behind him. "Your choice."

"My choice, huh?"

Gibbs was surprised when she pulled her shirt over her head and dropped it by his on the floor. She slipped out of her shoes and socks and then worked her skirt over her hips. She motioned for him to look away before removing her bra and underwear. "I gave you privacy."

"You're getting in the bath with me; I think privacy has gone out the window." Gibbs glanced back at her as she sat behind him, trying to hold on to some semblance of control as her legs stretched out on either side of him.

Abby soaped up a washcloth and ran it gently across his shoulders. "Anywhere I need to be extra careful?"

"Back doesn't hurt, only my side and my stomach where it's bruised."

"Okay." She was gentle anyway, eventually dropping the washcloth and using her hands to rub along his shoulders, working out the tension she found there.

He didn't know if it was because he leaned back or if it was her pulling him back toward her, but it wasn't long before Gibbs found himself leaning back against her, the water lapping against his chest after every small movement.

"How did we get here?" Abby's cheek rested against the side of his head and her hand smoothed over his chest.

"You brought me home and seduced me with a hot bath."

"Gii-i-iibbs! I'm serious."

"I hired you. We got here," he covered her hand with his, "because I hired you."

"I'm glad you did."

"Me too."


	49. Drinks

Prompt - drinks

"Abs, slow down…" Gibbs pulled the drink from her hand and set it back on the bar. "You know there was nothing you could do. Don't do this to yourself."

Abby waved him off and picked it up again, taking another sip.

"Talk to me Abs," Gibbs moved behind her and squeezed her shoulders, pressing his thumbs into the tense muscles of her back. He hated to see her so worked up over something that wasn't her fault.

"Just… let me drink so I can forget all about it."

"No more, how many have you had…?" Gibbs pulled it away again and pushed it down the bar out of her reach. "This isn't you," he turned her to face him and tilted her chin up, "what's going on?"

"I know the case isn't my fault."

Gibbs frowned. He didn't understand what she was doing.

"And I'm not drinking myself silly, I'm actually sober," she reached for the glass and downed it all in one, "apple juice," she smiled.

"Then what?"

"You know that feeling you just had… how you were ready to explain that it wasn't my fault, that you wanted me to talk to you..?"

Gibbs said nothing, but a slight incline of his head told her he was waiting to hear more.

"That's how I feel every time I find you drinking in the basement and you won't open up and talk to me."

"Abby…"

"No, don't Abby me. I get that some cases are hard, I _get it_, but you need to stop beating yourself up over it, you're not solving anything. Just like you were trying to tell me that I wasn't going to solve anything by drinking." She pushed her glass toward the bartender. "Fill 'er up."

Gibbs watched as the bartender poured from a large bottle of apple juice and Abby drink it down again. He couldn't quiet tell what it was but suddenly he was upset, almost angry and he wasn't sure why. He stared at her a minute longer and then turned on his heel to leave.

"Gibbs, wait…"

"No," he headed for the door, "I'm going home." He had been genuinely concerned and then she had only been pretending."

"Gibbs!"

"Hey sweetheart, if he's not interested, I am." An obnoxious guy got up and stepped in her way, blocking her path and putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Ugh, I'm not interested," she shrugged away from his touch.

"And clearly neither is he, so come on…"

"Stop-" Abby shoved his hand away again.

"Leave her alone," Gibbs growled as he shoved the man aside and took a firm grip on Abby's arm. "Come on, Abbs."

Abby passed by the other man with a smug smile. "Thanks Gibbs," she started as they broke into the fresh air, "I…"

Gibbs nodded to her car. "Go home."

"No," Abby shook his hand off and hurried to his truck. "We're not done talking."

"Abby," he scolded as he followed her, "we're done talking."

"Then sit and listen if you don't want to talk." As expected, the truck door was unlocked and she hopped in before he could stop her. She watched from the corner of her eye as he stood beside the truck, unsure of what to do, before circling around and getting in the driver's seat. Abby sat quietly as he drove back to his house, not daring to speak until they were parked in his driveway. "Gibbs, I wasn't trying to trick you to make you mad, I just… I hate when I see you upset and you won't let me be there for you, but then expect me to open up when I'm upset."

Gibbs sat for a moment before turning to face her. "But you are there for me. I might not want to talk, I might drink too much, but I always know you're only a phone call away, or upstairs trying to wait me out. I know you care," he reached out and touched his thumb to her cheek.

Abby nodded and then brought her gaze to his. "I know, but I don't think you realize that being able to _be_ there for you isn't all about you. Those cases hit me hard too, maybe not in the same way as you, because well, um… yeah, but sometimes in order take comfort, I need to give it."

Gibbs hadn't thought of it that way. "If you need something, just ask…"

"Sometimes I just need you."

"You've got me," Gibbs leaned in to press a kiss to her cheek. "Come on, let's go in. I need coffee."


	50. Fall

Prompt - Fall.

"Haven't been around much lately, Abbs," Gibbs said from where he was on his back under the boat. He couldn't see her, but he would always recognize her footsteps. For several weeks they had been spending more and more time together outside of work. Then, just as suddenly as it had started, Abby pulled away, claiming she was busy the times Gibbs invited her over, and she stopped show up on her own.

"Yeah, I know."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Whatcha doin'?"

Gibbs slid out from under the boat, but stayed on the floor. "Little touch ups underneath. Didn't want to flip her over yet."

"Anything I can do to help?"

Gibbs thought for a moment and nodded toward the bench he had put together the previous weekend. "That needs to be sanded and stained."

"I can do that."

Gibbs watched as she shrugged out of her jacket and found the sandpaper. She was quiet as she worked and Gibbs couldn't help but wonder if he'd done something to push her away. He had enjoyed her company and had thought she had enjoyed herself as well. He watched her work for a while, noticing as she became more and more focused on her task. Eventually his curiosity won out and he got up off the floor. "I do something to make you mad?"

"No! _Ohmygosh_, why would you think that? I'm not mad at you!" She looked at him as he stood beside her, her eyes wide. "When am I ever mad at you?"

Gibbs shrugged. "You stopped comin' over."

Abby sighed and shook her head. "I'm not mad."

Gibbs knew there was more to it, but he had seen it in her eyes that she wasn't mad at him, though it did little to put him at east. But unlike the rest of his team, he couldn't make Abby talk until she was ready. "Okay." He started to sort through a small tin of various assorted nails and screws and watched Abby out of the corner of his eye as she turned back to sanding. He was just about to give up for the time being, but suddenly Abby spoke again.

"I had to stop coming over for a while," Abby said quietly, her hand still making long, steady strokes with the sandpaper.

Gibbs was about to ask why, but Abby continued.

"I had to stop because I was falling for you and I didn't want to accidentally say or do something stupid to ruin our friendship. You mean too much to me for me to screw everything up because you give me butterflies in my stomach, so I had to step away for a few weeks. I'm sorry." The entire time, she never looked up from her task.

Gibbs was floored at what she said. Of everything he had expected, her feelings about him hadn't even made the list. "Abbs…"

"It's okay, I've got myself under control. Nothing to worry about," she finally lifted her gaze and offered a soft smile, "I just needed some time."

Gibbs was certain she would be able to hear the way his heart was about to pound right out of his chest, but all she did was turn back to her work and continue to sand. He wasn't sure what to say. He had never been great with words, though he had thought their time together was because they were both interested in more (or at least he was) and that they were working toward a _real _relationship. He was frustrated with himself that she hadn't picked up on his interest – clearly he hadn't done a good job. "Abby?"

"Hmm?" She glanced over at him.

"Why…" he paused as he considered how to phrase his question, "why did you think I invited you over so often?"

"To help with the boat," she turned to look at the big shell in the center of the basement, "and to cook you dinner." She grinned at the look of shock on his face. "I was kidding about the dinner part, but I am a good cook."

Gibbs rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"It's okay to admit that you liked the free labor," she teased. "But I mean, we're friends… do you need a reason to invite me over?"

"If I wanted free labor, I'd have strong-armed DiNozzo into working on the boat."

"And he would've broken it. Twice," she added.

"I invited you over because I enjoy your company, because I like spending time with you," he moved a little closer and noticed that she looked a little flustered as he encroached on her personal space. He didn't have the right words to explain how he felt, so he hoped that by forcing her to do something, say _something_, it would open the door for him.

"Gibbs…" she tried to refocus on sanding.

"What?"

"I…" she suddenly snapped and pushed him away before running for the stairs.

"Abby!" He ran after her, the only reason she wasn't already out the door was because her purse had snagged on a loose thread on his sofa. "Stop," he commanded.

Immediately she froze, but refused to look at him. Her hand was on the door, ready to bolt. "I told you that I had been falling for you and that I needed space. Then the next thing I know you're practically in my face. Did you think I was joking? Think it was funny? I opened up to you because you're Gibbs and I trust you with everything, even if it's embarrassing. I didn't want you to think I was mad at you and then-"

Gibbs watched carefully as he approached; the words he wanted to say all mixing in his mind as she rattled on. Instead of words, he decided to go with action, cutting her off with a bruising kiss.

"You kissed me!" Abby gasped when he pulled away.

"You were going to leave." He could see the frustration in her eyes, so he continued before she could lash out. "And I couldn't let you leave without telling, _showing_ you how I felt. "I figured things between us were… going somewhere. So when you suddenly stopped coming over, I…" _was hurt._ He could think it, he just couldn't quite say it.

"But you never said anything…"

"I'm not good with words, you know that. I just figured you understood. Should've been more clear."

"Kissing me was pretty clear," she finally let her hand drop from the door knob and Gibbs felt a wave of relief that she wasn't ready to flee.

"Good." He nodded back to the couch. "Can we sit?"

"Yeah," Abby set her purse back down and followed him to the couch. "So, this whole time… I was falling for you; you were falling for me too?"

Gibbs shook his head, "no."

"No?"

Gibbs reached out and cupped her cheek in his hand. "I'd already fallen for you a long time ago."


	51. Storm

Prompt: Storm

I spent the better part of the evening of May 31st in an Oklahoma Tornado Shelter with TaylorGibbs, bluefirebird, Cackymn and a few other NCIS fanfic authors as we hid from a Tornado instead of hanging out with Mark Harmon (we did that too, but it was pushed back to Saturday instead of Friday). While waiting out the storm we challenged each other to write 'storm fic'. TG did a Tibbs fic and I went with Gibbs/Abby.

Was also used as our Gabby Hiatus prompts on the gabby forum for week 5.

* * *

Gibbs hardly missed a beat while sanding as the thunder rolled overhead and the lightning lit the basement in quick flashes. He'd done what he could to minimize possible damage to his house – closed the shutters and made sure the lawn mower was stored safely in the garden shed out back. It wasn't the first time he'd had to batten down the hatches for strong weather, but the storm system was unlike any they'd ever seen in the area, so he'd heeded Abby's advice to make sure he had enough stuff to be comfortable in the basement for a while – fresh coffee, bourbon and a box of crackers. The rest of the team had gathered at Ducky's – his place was out of the path of the storm and was likely to just get a bit of rain and a few heavy gusts, but nothing more. Gibbs refused to leave his home. He'd ridden out more than a few storms down in the basement. There was something about listening to the power overhead as he worked on a boat or whatever project he had at the time. This time it was a set of chairs he was building for his cabin. He'd finished the table a few weeks ago and driven it out for a quick overnight.

He glanced up when he thought he heard something hit the side of his house and frowned. The storm was moving slowly and while things had slowly gotten worse, he was nowhere near the worst part of it yet. It wasn't a good sign if debris was already flying around the neighborhood. Suddenly the basement door opened and he realized he'd heard his front door opening and slamming shut, not something hitting his house.

"Abbs…" He set his tool belt aside and brushed the dust from his arms. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at Duck's." He moved closer and peeled a section of wet hair from her face. "You're soaked."

"I know, it's a mess out there." She shrugged out of her coat and draped it over the hand railing, a small puddle of water pooling below it on the floor. "They said the conditions are ripe for a tornado."

The corner of his mouth quirked up in the hint of a soft smile. He couldn't help but notice that she didn't directly answer his question of why she had come over, but the slight tremble in her voice as she mentioned tornado gave her away. "You come to ride out the storm at my place?"

"Is that okay?"

"Course." He picked up her wet coat and headed up the stairs as the lights flickered. "I'll grab you a sweatshirt. You bring your go bag?"

"It's just inside the door."

Gibbs nodded and continued up. He was wearing his red hoodie, the one she usually wore when she was over and needed an extra layer, so he grabbed his black one – one he'd seen her wear a time or two. He shuffled around a few things in the hall closet and grabbed a stack of blankets. He didn't need much to be comfortable on his own, but he didn't think Abby would take comfort from his work on the chairs. He went to refill his coffee thermos, and just as he reached for the coffee pot the lights flickered and went out as thunder cracked overhead. He heard a muffled yelp come from the basement so he set the coffee down, and used the flashes of lightning to find his way to the basement door. "It's alright, Abbs. I got flashlights already down there. Just stay where you are, okay?"

"Won't move."

He used the light of his cellphone to pour the last of the coffee in a thermos for them and then picked up the blankets, sweatshirt and her bag before carrying them carefully down the stairs. "You alright?"

Abby stood stock still just beside the bottom step, waiting quietly as Gibbs clicked on a camping lantern and hung it from a hook on the wall. "I know I'm from Louisiana and we've had our fair share of hurricanes and tropical storms, but ever since I was little…" she shivered. "I'm okay with thunder and lightning. I mean, it's beautiful, really. But the skies just look so angry tonight, you know? This isn't some regular storm."

Gibbs held out the sweatshirt and watched as she slipped it over her head, snuggling into it.

"It's… it's safe down here, right?"

"Basement is the safest place to be in a storm." He glanced up as the wind howled a bit louder. "Why aren't you at Duck's? His place wasn't supposed to get hit too hard."

"I couldn't leave you here alone and I knew you'd never leave your house, so…" Abby shrugged and turned to her bag, pulling a pair of pajama pants out.

Gibbs smiled and turned to give her a bit of privacy so she could change. He listened intently to the sounds of her changing and when she spoke again, he glanced over his shoulder at her. "Not sure there will be much for you to do. Not sure how long the power will be out."

"It's okay, I've got a book." But rather than dig out her book she moved around the table he was working on and gazed at the simple chairs he was building. "What are these for?"

"Dining chairs."

"I know _what _they are. Building yourself a new dining set?"

"For my cabin."

"Oh, cool…. Wait, your cabin?" Abby's head snapped up and she gazed at him, a curious expression on her face. "You never…"

Gibbs smiled. He'd never told anyone about the cabin except for Mike. They'd used it as a safe house once long ago.

"Oh my God, Gibbs… why didn't you tell me you had a cabin. Did you just buy it? That's so exciting!"

Gibbs was glad to see her distracted from the storm. "Nah, I've had it for a long time. Just haven't spent much time up there until recently. Haven't had the time." It had been the one thing that kept him from killing himself - slowly piecing together the cabin and the basic furniture inside.

Abby opened her mouth to comment when something hit the side of his house overhead making them both jump.

"Here," Gibbs grabbed a few lawn chair cushions and tossed them on the floor under the staircase, ushering Abby to sit down. "I don't want you near the windows. If something hits them, they're old and they'll shatter."

Abby's eyes went wide and she did as she was told, sitting with her back to the wall, the staircase overhead.

Gibbs grabbed her bag and the stack of blankets, bringing them to her, helping to make her comfortable.

"Aren't you going to sit with me?"

Gibbs shrugged as he moved back to the table in the center of the room. I've got my back to the…" he looked over at her, the concern in her eyes evident. "Alright, we gonna tell ghost stories?" He watched as she let out a quiet sigh of relief and then situated a cushion right beside her. It took him a minute to lower himself to the ground beside her, but once he was seated she leaned into him and tossed a blanket over their legs.

"You first."

"For what," he asked.

Abby turned to look at him, a grin on her lips. "You said we were gonna tell ghost stories."

"Don't know any."

"You're such a liar," Abby laughed, leaning against him again.

Gibbs wrapped an arm around her shoulder and chuckled. "I ever lie to you?"

Abby thought for a minute and shook her head. "No, but there is a first time for everything. Come on, you must've told stories with your friends?"

"Nah, not that I remember. We talked cars."

"Fair enough." They sat quietly for a moment. "Tell me more about your cabin. What's it look like? Is it far? Did you build it?"

Gibbs settled back against the concrete support wall and waited until Abby was comfortable against his side. "About two hours from here. I built the cabin awhile back," it was enough that she would understand that he meant shortly after his girls died. "It's not much, yet. Has enough for a long weekend, still need a few things. More chairs," he nodded to the ones he was working on. Franks used it as a safe house a few times."

"That's so cool. Will you take me there sometime?"

"I'd like that. I'll take you when the chairs are ready, you can help me unload the truck." He didn't have to see her face to know she was smiling.

"I bet it's nice and quiet out there, it's in the forest, right?"

"Mmhmm."

"Can we go for a long weekend?"

Gibbs toyed with one of her braids and thought about the sleeping situation at the cabin. "We could do that," he found himself agreeing. "There is a good fishing spot not too far from it; we can catch dinner while we're there."

Abby twisted away from him so she could face him, her eyes wide, a grin across her face. "I love to fish! This will be so cool! It'll be like living back in the 1800's. Is there a place to get water? Or do you bring it in? I can boil our laundry and… and I can use great-great aunt Martha's instructions on candle making!"

"It'll be for a night or two, don't think we'll need to do laundry."

"We've got the vacation time, we should put it to use. And after all that's happened the past…" she let her shoulders drop. "It'd be nice to get away for a bit."

"Would've thought you'd prefer a trip to the city with friends."

"Are you saying you're not my friend? As much as I love modern technology, much like yourself, the idea of leaving it all behind for a bit sounds wonderful. And I like spending time with you," she felt her cheeks flush at her admission.

"Course I'm your friend," he wasn't good at these kinds of conversations. He didn't have many friends, but those that he had meant the world.

"You always say that you're miserable to be around, but I like spending time with you. That's why I came here tonight. I, um…" she cleared her throat. "I didn't want you to be alone. And I didn't want to be at Ducky's, well, without you." She looked up at him, her gaze explaining so much more than her words.

Gibbs looked down at her and felt his resolve start to crumble. She was giving him a clear invitation to take their friendship to the next level and he was struggling to come up with reasons as to why it would be a bad idea to kiss her. Deciding that she was worth it, he leaned forward. Just as he pressed his lips to hers, the sound of shattering glass startled them. Gibbs pushed her back against the wall and used his body to cover hers the best he could from his seated position.

"Oh my God!"

"You alright?" Gibbs pulled back enough to see that she wasn't hurt before turning to see what had happened. A piece of the neighbor's fence post had come through the window, landing where he'd been standing earlier.

"Yeah… yeah, I'm fine. Gibbs! If you'd stayed there, that could've killed you! Oh my God, Gibbs!"

"Shhh… we're alright. Stay here." Gibbs pulled the blanket off his legs and doubled it back over hers as he got up. He moved around the table and found a few scraps of wood and nails and managed to nail them across the window. "It's not perfect, but it should keep some of the smaller stuff from blowing in."

"We should've gone to Ducky's. You could've died!"

Gibbs picked up the blanket and urged her a little further back under the staircase. It sounded like the worst was upon them now, he figured within an hour or so the storm should die down or at least move on. "But I didn't, here…" he sat beside her again and lifted up his arm, encouraging her to snuggle in close. Despite the brevity of their kiss, Gibbs could still feel her lips on his. But she was shaking as she leaned against him and he didn't want to pressure her into something that maybe only happened because of the circumstances. So he held her tight and leaned back against the concrete foundation behind him. "Storm will be over soon."

"Still, you could've died… right after you kissed me. I'd have felt guilty for the rest of my life."

Gibbs thought for a moment. "I would've had to have been standing over there," he nodded to where the fencing still was on the ground. "Wouldn't have kissed you if I was still over there. You'd be fine."

"Gibbs!" She pulled away and punched him lightly in the chest. "Stop trying to make light of the situation! It's not funny."

"I'm not laughing." He kept a straight face, but his eyes twinkled. "Think of it this way, you asked me to sit with you. You saved my life." He watched as her eyes lit up and a mischievous smile tugged at her lips.

"Well in that case… you probably owe me big-time. Like, really big."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mmhmm."

"Like what?"

"First, you have to kiss me again."

"That I can do," Gibbs tilted her face to his and leaned in for a kiss, only to make contact with the palm of her hand.

"Hold on, I'm not done yet."

"Excuse me, carry on."

Abby laughed. "Second, you need to be sure there is a bed big enough for the both of us at your cabin, we won't both fit on that camping cot you've likely got out there. And my back doesn't do well on the floor, as I suspect yours doesn't either."

Gibbs nodded. "Might take an extra week or two, but a bigger bed frame wouldn't be too hard. Especially if I had help."

Abby smiled wide. "I could probably help with that. But not too big of a bed, I don't want to have to reach far."

Gibbs leaned in so that his lips were millimeters from hers. "You won't have to reach at-"

Abby cut him off with a kiss, moving with him as he maneuvered her down onto the cushions. Her back might not do all night on the floor, but an hour or two with few cushions wouldn't be a problem.


End file.
